Butterflies
by lyncolnlemons
Summary: Those bright green eyes met Bonnie's blue ones. At the sudden eye contact Bonnie's stomach was filled with an odd sensation that she had never experienced before. She felt warm despite the cold air that had just been let in, and she felt like the breath had been knocked out of her... (This is the first fanfiction I've ever written. Or story... Oh, and I don't own anything.)
1. Chapter One

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Weary blue eyes opened slowly. They scanned the area for any sign of the disturbance. From where she lie she could see her roommate shifting in the bed across from her, there was a desk at the head of her bed where neat stacks of books and papers blocked the blinking, red '7:00'. Small hands came up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. The petite pink haired girl crawled out of bed and shut off the alarm clock with a little more force than she would normally have. "Rainie, wake up." She nudged her roommate and received a grunt in return. "We need to get ready for class." The blonde girl rolled over, eyes still closed. "Just another five minutes. Class isn't even until eight o'clock." She rolled her blue eyes and grabbed a couple of towels from the wardrobe on her side of the room. There was no use trying to wake Rainie - she would bicker until she was good and ready to wake up, at least until their new sleeping schedule sank in. The girl grabbed her key and cosmetic bag before closing the door quietly behind her and heading down the hall to the bathroom.

Bonnibel Beckmann was a sophomore in college. This was their second day back and so far it had just been the start of another monotonous year. She took pleasure in her schoolwork, sure, but she ached for something to break the mold. All her friends had a balance in their lives. Finn and Emily, Rainie and Jake, even Lucinda Peterson. Maybe she needed a relationship? Bonnie shook her head at the thought. It would just distract her from her studies. Her natural beauty allured potential boyfriends like a moth to a flame, but she had no real interest in dating. She went out with a few guys in high school to appease Rainie or her parents, but it was hardly dating. It was always the same, Bonnie would agree to go on a date and they would go to the movies or to dinner and ask her the same questions about her hobbies and her favorite things. Then the date would end with the boy walking her home and waiting at her doorstep for a kiss. She would simply tell them goodnight, thank you for the good time, and close the door behind her without a glance back at their disappointed faces. There were a few boys that she would kiss, if they were particularly sweet, but none ever gave her the 'sparks' that Rainie always described having with Jake.

Bonnie turned off the water and grabbed one of the towels that she set on the bench outside of her shower stall. She dried her body and wrapped one of the towels around her midsection. She took the second towel to her hair, and walked over to a counter with the rest of her things under her arm; looking at her reflection caused a frown to wash over her face. A slender hand ran through her hair. She hadn't noticed until now that her roots were coming back in. Although, any other person probably couldn't tell without intently scrutinizing as her natural blonde hair and the light pink mixed so well. Bonnie wrapped the towel around her hair, brushed her teeth, and applied some light eye makeup before heading back down the hall to her dorm.

"Rainie, are you awake?" Bonnie called out as she unlocked and opened the door. Rainie was sitting Indian style on her bed with her laptop open. "Good morning, Bonnie." Her Korean friend stopped typing long enough to give her friend a smile. They had been best friends since eighth grade when Rainie's family moved to the country. Bonnie introduced her to her group of friends, including Rainie's long-time boyfriend, but from that point on the girls were inseparable. They were beyond excited when they received their letters in the mail saying they both got into the same university. Bonnie dropped her towels and pulled on her pink lacy underwear. She dressed herself in white jeans, pink no show socks, and a lavender t-shirt. "Do you want to get breakfast?" Bonnie asked as she was putting on her slip on shoes. "Sure. Jake wants us to drop by after class, is that okay?" Bonnie hummed in accordance as she slipped on her pink jacket.

* * *

><p>The door swung open, dinging a bell as it went. Bonnie waited patiently as the lovers greeted each other. Jake hadn't gotten into any college. He was a high school drop out. He wasn't unintelligent though. At one point he had been one of the top in his class and almost on the same level as Bonnie. When his parents were killed in a car accident he gave up on even showing up to school. He took up two jobs to support his little brother and became a father figure in his own way – forcing Finn to go to school and study hard. When Rainie received her acceptance letter Jake took what was left of his family's money and moved himself and his brother to the town of Ooo to be with her. He opened a coffee shop near the college so that he could be close to his girlfriend. The placement of his business was fortunate. He profited from being the only quality coffee near the university. The students flocked to his place where they were greeted with free wi-fi and enough coffee to get them through finishing their papers. Bonnie watched the couple and when they finished flirting she gave Jake a big hug.<p>

He was shorter than her by about four inches. His dirty blonde hair tickled her nose making her giggle, when she backed away she ruffled his golden locks. Bonnie had always joked that his big brown eyes and shaggy hair made him look like a puppy. He didn't seem to ever mind. "What did you want to see us for?" Rainie finally spoke up with her usual kind smile as she took her boyfriend's hand and squeezed it. "Well," Jake started "I wanted to invite you guys to our first performance tonight!" Rainie tilted her head in confusion, but it was Bonnie who spoke up "Performance? What do you mean?" Jake held up a flyer with a big, goofy grin on his face. Bonnie took it and read aloud "Tonight at Coffee Kingdom a special performance by Marceline and The Scream Queens. Seven to nine PM. Coffee and pastries will be half off during this time." She finished and looked at him as though that didn't provide enough explanation. "Finn's handing out the flyers. I figured we could bring in a little extra cash by having some live music." He paused to take the flyer back from Bonnie. "This band is crazy popular. They get booked a lot for parties on campus, but I talked to their singer and she agreed to do a show here every week for really cheap." Jake seemed so excited, and Bonnie was excited for him. She just couldn't express it as much as she had never actually heard of the band. Rainie was jumping up and down spouting off questions before Jake could even answer them. Maybe Bonnie was just more of a recluse than she thought. Jake finally shut her up by kissing her and she calmed down although she was still visibly brimming with excitement. "Baby, you need to get to class." Jake said calmly to his starry eyed love. "I'll fill you in on the deets later." Rainie nodded and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She turned to Bonnie and gave her a big hug and then made a beeline for the door, shouting "Bye, guys!" as she left.

Bonnie turned her attention back to her friend. "I don't have class for another hour." She started eyeing the pastry case "I am kind of hungry though." Jake nodded and put a couple of treats on a paper plate. He slid them across the counter to her. "It's on the house." Bonnie opened her mouth to protest when she heard the familiar bell ring again. She looked to the person who had just entered the quaint, little store. There was a tall, pale, skinny woman encased in long, black hair. She was wearing a red and heather grey striped sweater with black skinny jeans that were ripped in various places. She had a guitar case in one hand. Those bright green eyes met Bonnie's blue ones. At the sudden eye contact Bonnie's stomach was filled with an odd sensation that she had never experienced before. She felt warm despite the cold air that had just been let in, and she felt like the breath had been knocked out of her. This girl was beautiful beyond words. Jake's voice piped up behind Bonnie "Hey Marceline. Just set your stuff down wherever. Do you want something to drink?"

_Marceline._


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: I really appreciate all the positive feedback I've received so far. Thank you guys so much. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Thanks for reading!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Marceline.<em>

Bonnie's mind went completely blank save for that one word - the name of the girl who had just walked into her friend's shop. The name of the girl who made her way to stand within a foot in front of Bonnie; who leaned her guitar case against the counter and slid her hands into her back pockets; who shook her bangs out of her face, and whose jet black hair moved with her head and gave Bonnie a whiff of what smelled like an enigmatic combination of the ocean breeze, dusk, and old books. Bonnie swallowed hard, finally coming back from her trance.

"I'll just have a water, thanks. I don't want to dry out my vocal cords." Bonnie couldn't help but smile at the sound of the girl's voice. It had a childishly playful tone to it, but it was sultry all the same. Marceline turned around after being handed her drink. Those bright, green orbs met Bonnie's once again. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Bonnie felt her face turn red and she looked away as though it would hide her shame. "Yes, sorry." She ran through all the words in her head that could possibly save the situation from becoming more awkward. _'This band is crazy popular.' _Bonnie's smile returned, having found an opening, and looked back at the other girl. "You must be Marceline. I've heard a lot about your band." She held out her hand, "I'm Bonnibel Beckmann."

"Marceline Abadeer." The rough callouses at Marceline's fingertips gliding across Bonnie's palm made her shiver. Bonnie retracted her hand and gestured towards the guitar case. "It's still early to set up, don't you think?" Marceline shrugged, sticking a straw into her plastic cup. "I wanted to practice a few songs and maybe scope out the scene. See what kind of audience we're playing for." She eyed Bonnie's mass of pink and grimaced "From the look of it, we're probably only doing acoustic anyway." Bonnie didn't seem to notice. She picked up her previously forgotten plate of pastries. "I'm not going to eat all of these, do you want to share them with me?" Marceline picked up her guitar case and gave her shoulders another shrug. "Sure." She took a sip of her drink, "Where do you want to sit?" Bonnie looked around "Hmm.." She spotted a corner table by the window and with a joyful gait made her way to sit down. Marceline followed and put her instrument on the ground. She sat with her feet propped up on the case. A quick hand grabbed a tart from the plate and popped it into the raven-haired girl's mouth before Bonnie could even react.

Bonnie watched in horror as the girl devoured half of the plate as if she had never eaten before. Marceline picked around the plate grabbing all the pastries that looked the best - the ones with strawberry or raspberry filling in them. Bonnie wouldn't know which considering she couldn't get a hand on one before it disappeared. Her thoughts were interrupted.

"So, Bonnibel -"

"Please, call me Bonnie."

A sly smirk crossed Marceline's face "What's up with the dress code, Bubblegum?" Bonnie pursed her lips at the nickname, her face turning the same hue as her jacket, "I just like the color a lot. There's nothing wrong with pink." Marceline raised an eyebrow, that smug look still plastered on her face. "Sure thing, _Bonnibel_." Bonnie gritted her teeth _'I can't believe I thought I could befriend this... this butt.' _She wanted to get up and leave, but her body was rooted to the chair. Something about this girl made her stomach tingle and Bonnie wasn't sure she really disliked the arrogant singer as much as her mind was telling her she did. Another couple of pastries were eaten by both parties before it was Bonnie's turn to break the silence.

"Do you go to school here?" She waved a hand around vaguely to indicate the university.

"No... I used to, but I left to focus on my music."

Bonnie leaned back into her chair, scoffing at the ridiculous decision "What if it doesn't work out?"

"It will."

* * *

><p>Bonnie was having a hard time paying attention in class. It was only the second day, so she knew she wouldn't miss anything too terribly important; but her thoughts bewildered her in a way the young scientist didn't like. She could not get her mind off of Marceline. Bonnie could not discern if she hated the girl's rude and conceited personality or adored her childlike ambition. She had never felt so strangely around another human being. The feeling in her stomach. The fluttery sensation... <em>Butterflies?<em> The thought made her uneasy. Butterflies were a thing you felt when you had intimate feelings for someone. There was no way that Bonnie could feel that way for someone so incompatible with her. Especially not someone she had just met, and especially not another girl. The concept was not appalling. It was just something she never considered. She had never been attracted to a girl, _or anyone for that matter.. _Bonnie twirled a lock of pink hair between her fingers. She chewed on the inside of her cheek, deep in thought. _'Well, there's only one way to find out.'_

'Rainie, I need to talk to you. Meet me back at the room after class.' Bonnie finished typing the text message and hit send before she could change her mind. If she was going to learn anything about feelings, Rainie would be the one to tell her. Her phone lit up within a minute to notify her that there was a reply. 'Is everything okay, Bon?'

'Yeah, I just need advice about something. It's no big deal. I'll talk to you when I get out of class.' was her reply. She turned off her phone and put it in her pocket. So much for another average year.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: I'm having a lot of fun writing this story. Once again, thank you guys for the support. It means a lot to me. The first song contained in this chapter is called "Your Heart Is As Black As Night" by Melody Gardot. The second one is "Six Feet Under The Stars" by All Time Low.**

* * *

><p>Keys jingled as Bonnie opened the door to her dorm room. She wasn't surprised to find Rainie already waiting for her. Her Korean friend was sitting cross-legged on the bed with a worried look on her face. Bonnie held a hand up to prevent any and all questions she knew Rainie was about to ask. She needed room to think about what she was going to say to her friend. The small blonde girl nodded as a sign she understood and leaned her back against the wall. She grabbed a pillow from her bed and clutched it to her stomach. She knew better than to try to force Bonnie to say anything. Whatever needed to be said would come out on its own.<p>

Bonnie kicked her shoes off and set her backpack down on the floor by her bed. She grabbed a mug from her desk and filled it with water from the hall. She knew Rainie was dying to know what was on her mind, but she needed to think her words through carefully. She popped the mug into their microwave and set it for a couple of minutes. She waited for the water to finish heating up, dipped a tea bag into the mug, and sat down on her roommate's bed to face her. They remained silent for a few moments before Bonnie assured herself that the longer she waited the harder it would become to ask the simple question that plagued her mind. She took a deep breath.

"How do you know if you are interested in pursuing someone?"

Rainie heaved a big sigh. She had been expecting to hear the worst from how Bonnie's message came across. When the realization of what Bonnie had actually said hit her she smiled from ear to ear. "What's his name?"

"I'm not going to tell you if I don't even like this person – which I probably don't. I'm just asking how would I know if I did?" She took a big gulp of her chamomile tea. The hot liquid burned her throat on the way down.

"Well," Rainie paused to find the right words "he'll make you feel special. You'll find yourself wanting to spend more and more time with him. Every word he says will be like music to your ears. Being around him feels right, like he's the most important person in the world. Sometimes when you're next to him you can't breathe or think.." She trailed off, her mind now elsewhere.

Bonnie gave her friend a small smile and a pat on the shoulder. _'What am I thinking? I met her three hours ago. I'm probably just so bored with the same routine that her free spirit intrigued me.'_

Bonnie stood up and set her now empty mug on her desk. The shift of weight on the bed caused Rainie to snap out of her reverie with a blush. Rainie continued as if nothing had happened "Are you coming to see the show tonight?"

"I have class, so I'll be a little late... but I'll definitely be there."

* * *

><p>Through the window Bonnie could see that the Coffee Kingdom was packed. The tables and chairs were rearranged to face a small stage where a spotlight shone. The lights were dimmed down enough to put emphasis on the stage, but not so much that people coming and going would trip on their way.<p>

_'Where did Jake get the time to put all this together?'_ Bonnie opened the door, and was met with glaring looks from some of the audience members that were distracted by the loud bell. She waved her hand in apology and made her way to the couple sitting on top of the counter. "Hey Bonnie." Jake whispered, but she dismissed it with a smile. The band had just started up a new song. It was nothing like how she imagined a band called 'Marceline and The Scream Queens' to sound, but she recalled the girl saying they would be playing songs befitting to the venue. She watched in awe as the singer's expert hands moved across the keys of a piano. A jazzy melody shortly accompanied by brass, drums, and a bass riff. Marceline opened her mouth and the sound that escaped was hauntingly magnificent.

_Your eyes may be whole, but the story I'm told is_  
><em>Your heart is as black as night.<em>  
><em>Your lips may be sweet, such that I can't compete<em>  
><em>But your heart is as black as night.<em>

_I don't know why you came along_  
><em>At such a perfect time<em>  
><em>But if I let you hang around<em>  
><em>I'm bound to lose my mind.<em>

_'Cause your hands may be strong,_  
><em>But the feeling's all wrong.<em>  
><em>Your heart is as black as night.<em>

After a few more verses and intense swells the band fell silent. Bonnie was mesmerized by how such a slim woman could carry a sound that powerful. She fought her weak knees and hopped onto the counter to sit by her friends. The band was preparing for their next song, moving instruments and chairs around. She noticed in the front row was Jake's little brother, Finn sitting with his girlfriend Emily. The young boy had his arm around her shoulders. They would have probably gone unnoticed if not for Emily's bright reddish orange, pixie cut hairdo. There were a few other people she knew, mostly just acquaintances from class or mutual friends of the trio. She turned her attention back to the stage to see that Marceline now sat alone with an acoustic guitar. She adjusted the microphone and started playing an upbeat melody. Bonnie's ears were flooded once again with the intoxicating sound of Marceline's voice. She closed her eyes and found herself getting lost in the music.

_Time to lay claim to the evidence_  
><em>Fingerprints sold me out,<em>  
><em>but our footprints washed away<em>  
><em>From the docks downtown.<em>  
><em>It's been getting late for days,<em>  
><em>and I think myself deserving of a little time off.<em>

_We can kick it, hang for hours,_  
><em>and just mouth off about the world<em>  
><em>and how we know it's going straight to hell.<em>

_Pass me another bottle, honey._  
><em>The Jager's so sweet<em>  
><em>but if it keeps you around then I'm down.<em>

Bonnie opened her eyes again to watch the singer, only to find that Marceline was staring straight at her. Her gaze was piercing, but Bonnie couldn't look away. They held the stare as the next verse followed.

_Meet me on Thames Street._  
><em>I'll take you out, though I'm hardly worth your time.<em>  
><em>In the cold you look so fierce,<em>  
><em>but I'm warming up because the tension's like a fire.<em>

_We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes_  
><em>and like a bad movie I'll drop a line.<em>  
><em>Fall in the grave I've been digging myself<em>  
><em>but there's room for two, six feet under the stars.<em>

Bonnie felt her face getting hot. The strange feeling in her stomach returned and she didn't know why. Marceline finished the song, but Bonnie couldn't hear it over the pounding in her chest. The green eyes finally released their hold on blue ones. Bonnie felt the lump in her throat subside. The silence was broken by a deafening applause.

* * *

><p>The crowd cleared out painfully slow, Bonnie thought. She had been waiting for her chance to talk to Marceline again. Unfortunately, a few other people had the same idea. "Hey Bonnie!" A voice called over the chatter. Bonnie looked up to find Finn and Emily walking hand-in-hand towards her.<p>

"Hey guys. Did you enjoy the show?" She gave them a warm smile.

"Yeah, we did." Finn replied. "What are you doing tonight? Em and I are going to see a movie and you're welcome to come."

"Are Jake and Rainie not going with you?"

"They already have plans." Emily looked a little disappointed. The couple enjoyed seeing a movie once a week with their friends, but Bonnie didn't particularly enjoy going. When she went she would be stuck between the two couples and hear smooching noises all night. Sometimes their friend Lucinda would come, but she would either be texting through the entire movie or making out with her boyfriend Brad.

Out of the corner of her eye, Bonnie saw that Marceline was now by herself again and packing up her gear. "Actually, I might take you up on that offer. Give me a moment." Without waiting for their reply, Bonnie took off hurriedly towards her.

"Marceline! I really enjoyed your show." was the first thing that came out of Bonnie's mouth. She was standing with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Thanks, Bonnibel."

"What are you doing tonight?"

Marceline's eyebrows went up, a smirk slowly crossing her face.

_Oh no.. Here it comes..._

"Is Princess Bubblegum asking me out on a date?"

Bonnie's face turned a deep red, "If you don't want to hang out with me without making lewd jokes then forget I asked." She turned to stomp off but was stopped by long, cold fingers slipping around her hand.

"It was a joke. I'm sorry."

Bonnie turned to look at her. In the short time she had known Marceline, she had never seen the girl look so serious.

"You can be so infuriating, you know?" She sighed, and squeezed Marceline's hand. "It's okay, though. I was just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with my friends and I." She saw the corners of Marceline's lips twitch upwards and she quickly added "As friends." Marceline drew her hand back to run it through her hair.

"Sure, Bonnibel. Just let me throw my stuff in my trunk."

"Please, it's just Bonnie."


	4. Chapter Four

Excited that they were going to have movie night after all, Finn and Emily were in Finn's car already buckled up. They were picking a CD for the drive while Bonnie waited outside for Marceline. She was beginning to worry she wouldn't show up when two cold hands slipped over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Marceline, what took you so long? We're going to be late for the movie."

The hands removed their veil over her eyes and Bonnie turned to see Marceline crossing her arms over her chest, that ever present smug look on her face. "You're no fun, Bonnibel."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at the other girl. "Just get in."

Finn and Emily were sharing a passionate kiss when Bonnie settled into her seat. She cleared her throat to let them know that they were now being watched. Finn broke the kiss, and Emily sheepishly looked away. The sixteen-year-old boy turned to the girls in the backseat, face flustered, "We're going to see a horror movie." He stuttered out. "It's supposed to be like the scariest movie of the year."

"All right!" Marceline shouted and shared a high five with the boy.

Bonnie took a deep breath and leaned her head against the window. She hated horror movies. They were too much for her. All the blood and guts made her squeamish, and she hated to admit that the unrealistic monsters and serial killers gave her nightmares. She preferred to see something with some sort of educational value. Or even a cheesy romance movie. She glanced at Marceline who was bobbing her head to the beat of the music the couple had put on. Bonnie decided that seeing a romance movie would not be a good idea.

The drive was three songs long, Bonnie noted. When they arrived, Marceline and Finn raced each other to the ticket booth. The girls walking behind couldn't help but laugh.

"They're like children." Bonnie said through a giggle.

* * *

><p>After tickets had been purchased, snacks had been argued about, and drinks were divvied up among the group, the four took their seats in the theater. Bonnie sat between Finn and Marceline – who had her feet propped up on the seat in front of her. In silencing her phone, Bonnie caught a glimpse of Marceline's tone stomach. She felt an odd tingling in her lower abdomen. She looked away quickly, not quite sure what this new sensation was.<p>

"Marceline," Finn whispered loudly, "can I borrow a twizzler?"

The girl snorted at his use of words, "First of all, Finn. The trailers are still playing. You don't have to whisper. Secondly, you can _have_ one. I don't want it back when you're done digesting it." Bonnie stifled a laugh. Marceline handed a twizzler off and watched as the couple put it between their mouths and chewed it to the end where they shared a quick kiss. After the spectacle Bonnie turned to look at Marceline and made a silent gag. To which Marceline made a funny face. They took turns making contorted faces at each other until the lights dimmed.

Bonnie whispered a few comments in Marceline's direction throughout the first thirty minutes of the movie. Mostly along the lines of:

"Ugh, this movie is so grotesque."

"He's so stupid, you aren't supposed to go by yourself to check the fuse box. Everyone knows that."

"The killer was _walking_ after a girl who was running for her life. How did he even catch up to her? Horror movies are so dumb."

However, by the second half she was completely engrossed in the movie. Every time something would jump out she would shriek and bury her face into Marceline's shoulder. By the third quarter she was on the verge of tears. The movie had thrown in some crazy plot twists, and the uncanny realism at this point was more than enough to make sure she would not sleep tonight. Bonnie was debating whether or not she would go and sit in the lobby until the movie was over when she felt another hand take hers. She looked to find the owner staring back at her. "It's okay." Marceline whispered, her breath tickling Bonnie's ear. "It's just a movie." She intertwined their fingers together. After that, Bonnie had not paid any attention to the rest of the film. The warmth in her stomach had spread through her whole body. She pushed herself far beyond her comfort zone to gauge how Marceline would react, and maybe because she was beginning to question whether her own feelings were platonic after all. It started with her letting their knees touch. Nothing. She set her free hand on top of their entangled hands. Still nothing. She traced shapes on the back of Marceline's hand with one of her fingers. No response. Finally, Bonnie rested her head on Marceline's shoulder. She hoped the other girl wouldn't pull away. When she didn't, the pink-haired girl held a smile for the rest of the movie. Even through the jump scares and the bloody stabbings. When the credits came on screen she picked her head up and looked at the girl she had been leaning on. Marceline was closer than she anticipated, her mouth slightly ajar and her eyes scanning Bonnie's face. Bonnie tried to swallow the lump in her throat to no avail. She found herself wanting to lean in and connect with the other girl. Her gaze shifted from Marceline's eyes to her lips and she bit her own. Her mind went blank and she closed her eyes. "That was so freaking awesome!" The shock from the boy yelling into her ear made Bonnie snap her eyes open. Marceline looked annoyed. She let go of Bonnie's hand and stood up, stretching her arms out over her head. Bonnie rotated in her seat. The lights had just turned on and she could see Finn shaking with excitement. Emily stretched her legs out in front of her and hopped up, tugging on her boyfriend's arm.

* * *

><p>The group exited the theater, discarding their trash as they went. "Oh man, it's 12:45." Finn stated as he turned his phone back on. "That's right, we have school in the morning." Emily commented before looking at Bonnie, "Do you have classes tomorrow?"<p>

"Not until noon." Bonnie had been watching Marceline. She was quiet and there was no sign from her that anything in the theater actually happened. Bonnie was concerned that she had been stupid. That the girl would never want to talk to her after she made a fool out of herself. Marceline was walking ahead, with her hands in her pockets.

She pivoted on her heels and faced them "Why don't we go out and get some coffee and breakfast?"

The group looked at her with eyebrows raised.

"If you sleep now you'll probably still be tired in the morning. Why don't we just get jacked up on coffee and stay up all night?"

"That's an awesome idea!" Finn gave her his fist bump of approval.

Emily shook her head. "You guys are crazy, but I'm down."

Bonnie smiled, eyes still fixed on Marceline. "Yeah... me too."

The ride to the Waffle Hut was filled with chatter from everyone, aside from Bonnie, about the movie. She had been absentmindedly staring at the back of Finn's seat. When they arrived at their destination and got out Emily motioned for the group to go ahead. "I'm going to get something out of the trunk. Bonnie, could you help me please?" Bonnie gave her a nod and a "Mmhmm." and Finn gave his girlfriend a kiss on the forehead, leaving the keys with her.

"What did you need my help with?"

The girl opened the trunk to reveal it was empty. A perplexed Bonnie watched as Emily put her hands in and moved them around. "Just look like you're doing something." Bonnie leaned over and put her hands down inside. "Um.. Is everything okay, Em?"

"Finn used to have the biggest crush on you," She giggled "and I can see why he gave up."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't be silly. It's obvious you like Marceline."

Bonnie's face turned a deep shade of red. "I do not! Besides, I only met her today."

"That doesn't have anything to do with it." Emily moved her hands out and took the keys from the keyhole. "I think you guys would make a cute couple."

Bonnie's heart fluttered at the thought. "Even if I did, which I'm not saying I do, I don't think she would feel the same way about me."

"Is that why she asked us to stay out all night with her?"

Bonnie opened her mouth to retort, but she was cut off.

"And if she didn't like you in some way, I don't think that she would have let you lean all over her during the movie."

Bonnie looked away, ashamed that she had been caught. "Was it that obvious?"

"No, but we girls notice that kind of thing."

Emily slammed the trunk shut and hooked her arm into Bonnie's, giving her friend a reassuring smile.

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone. Especially not Rainie. She'll kill me for not talking to her about it first."

The girls laughed and made their way to the door. Through the windows they could see Finn pretending to be a walrus with two straws in his mouth and Marceline connecting a bunch of bendy straws together and trying to drink out of the pipe-like contraption. "Just like children." Emily agreed.


	5. Chapter Five

"Strawberry waffles?" Marceline lifted a hand.

"Waffles with peanut butter and chocolate chips?" Bonnie waved her free hand, her other hand holding her coffee cup to her mouth. When she pulled her cup away she gave a quiet "Thank you."

"No problem, honey. Pancakes with a side of bacon?" "That's me!" Finn shouted happily. The waitress gave him a languid look and set the plate in front of him, making a loud clatter that hurt Bonnie's teeth and made her flinch.

"That leaves this young lady with the steak and eggs." Emily gave a shy nod to the waitress.

The group talked between bites of food and refills of coffee. Finn had what seemed like an endless amount of questions for their guest, being genuinely interested in the life of the musician. From the conversation Bonnie had learned that at twenty-two, Marceline was three years older than her. She taught herself how to play music and sing at a young age. She enjoyed sports, particularly basketball. She was a history major in college, but didn't care for it enough to continue going. Finn asked all the basic, trivial questions that people normally ask and Marceline answered them so nonchalantly that the happenings under the table went unnoticed. Bonnie and Marceline had been playing a game of dominance with their feet. At some point, Marceline tried to tickle the spot behind Bonnie's knee. She forced a loud cough to cover her laugh and grabbed Marceline's hand, weaving their fingers together and laying their hands over her leg. The game of footsie stopped and Bonnie sighed in contentment, twirling her hair in her free hand.

"So," Finn started again after gulping down the last drop of his coffee "what about your family?"

Marceline paused for a long time, discomfort becoming prevalent in the group. "You don't have to talk about it." Emily said quietly, prodding her boyfriend in the ribs.

"Nah, it's cool." She took a deep breath and rubbed her thumb in circles on Bonnie's hand. "My mom died when I was young. I don't really remember much about her... and my dad." She clenched her jaw tight before speaking up again. "I mean, I can count his visits on my fingertips. He's never really been there for me. He's always been too busy with work."

"So he didn't raise you?" Finn said quietly, rubbing his side. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer and he didn't want to risk suffering another jab, but curiosity got the best of him.

"Dropped me off at a foster home when I was seven. I had a guardian for a while. Simon. He was a great guy, but he lost his wife and kid and started going crazy."

The group fell quiet. Marceline growing tired of the pity was the first to speak up. "It's still early. Let's get out of here." She retracted her hand from Bonnie's and reached for her wallet. "I've got it." Finn stammered, "You paid for the movie. Let me get this one." Marceline slapped a hundred dollar bill on the table. "It's cool, dude. Your brother paid me more than it was worth. I've got another show this week anyways."

* * *

><p>The rest of the morning was spent with the group driving aimlessly through town. Bonnie couldn't remember a time when riding around was this much fun. They made the occasional stop. Once to get donuts and more coffee. Again to go into a twenty-four hour grocery store and wander around for a while, wreaking havoc on the night shift workers. Marceline directed Finn to a dock where they skipped rocks in the early morning light. The fun was cut short when Emily announced to the group that it was 7:45 and they needed to get to school or they'd be late. "Just drop me and Bonnibel off at my car, I can take her back. Don't be late, but drive safe." They all agreed to Marceline's plan and jumped into the car to head back. Bonnie's stomach was fluttering again. She had gotten used to being around Marceline while they were with the others, but she was nervous about being alone with her.<p>

They arrived back at the shop in one piece in spite of Finn's erratic driving. The couple drove away, getting a few honks from the cars they cut off. Bonnie saw Jake through the window and got into the passenger seat quickly, hiding behind the dashboard. It was unlike her to stay out all night, especially with a stranger. She knew she would catch hell from her friend once his brother told them about the adventure time they had. She just wanted to postpone it for as long as she could.

She waited for the rocker to get in the car and drive away so she could stop ducking down. She watched as Jake turned to greet a new customer. Her gaze shifted to the person who had just walked in. _'Marceline! What the math are you doing?!'_ The girl talked to Jake for a few minutes, probably telling him about the crazy events that transpired that night. Marceline gave him a bill and then took a couple of plastic cups and a bag from him. She balanced them between one hand and her chin, waving good-bye, and then pushing the door open with her free hand. When she arrived back at the car she carefully opened the door, holding it with her foot so that it wouldn't hit the car next to them, and put the two cups into the cup holder. She tossed the bag into Bonnie's lap and settled into the car.

"Embarrassed to be seen with me, princess?"

Bonnie's face turned a light pink when she realized how ridiculous she must have looked. "No, I just don't want to be caught in Jake's wrath when he hears that I was involved in keeping his little brother out on a school night."

"Well, it's a good thing that I didn't mention you." She started up the car and threw it into reverse. "He didn't seem to care that I did though."

Bonnie didn't respond. She sat up when they were a good ways away from the shop. She took a sip of her iced coffee and opened the bag that had been given to her. There were all kinds of pastries and cakes inside. The kind with the filling. "What's this for?"

Marceline pulled into a spot in the parking lot of the university's housing department. "I felt kind of bad for taking all your food yesterday." Her hand was resting on the gearshift and Bonnie fought back the urge to touch it.

"Thank you. That's really sweet."

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't mention it. I have a reputation to keep up." She stuck her tongue out and Bonnie made an equally unappealing face back at her.

Bonnie took the door handle and pulled it open, sticking one foot out. She didn't know what she was waiting for, but she had expected something. Resolving that what she was waiting for would never come she moved to get out. She stopped when she heard Marceline's voice again.

"Hey, what are you doing after class?"

"Nothing, why?" She simpered, excited for what would come.

"Maybe we could get a burger or something?"

"I'm a vegetarian." Bonnie winced at herself._ 'I could have just said yes.'_

Without missing a beat Marceline threw in "Cool. Then let's go get some ice cream."

Bonnie tilted her head, esteemed that Marceline had not made a derogatory comment about her choices like so many people had before.

"Sure, I'd love that."

* * *

><p>Bonnie turned the key as slow as possible, as if the lock would set off an alarm if she wasn't careful enough. Before she could seize the handle the door swung open. She found herself face-to-face with her roommate.<p>

"Where have you been, Bonnie? I've been trying to get a hold of you all night!"

She blinked, remembering that she had never taken her phone off silent. She pulled it out of her pocket and made a face at the plethora of missed calls and text messages from Rainie and Jake.

"Sorry." Bonnie murmured. After a long stare at the girl who could not bear to look at her, Rainie's face lightened. "I was just worried."

She gave Bonnie a bear hug. After the two had finished reconciling they went inside and sat down on the floor. Bonnie gave her some of the desserts from her bag.

"Where were you, anyways?" Rainie managed through bites.

"Well, do you remember that person I might have possibly liked?" She downcast her eyes and played with a strand of her hair nervously.

"You were with a boy last night?" Rainie exclaimed, mouth full of doughnut.

"Well, I was with the person.. and I think that I definitely like them a lot. They're so invigorating."

Rainie raised an eyebrow. "Why do you keep saying they?"

Bonnie looked back up at her friend "Because if I said it was a boy I would be lying."

She knew that Rainie had no problem with same sex couples. She would get frustrated with her parents for voicing their negative opinions on it. She shared a room with this girl though. They had changed in front of each other more times than Bonnie could count. She was worried that it wouldn't go over so well. However any doubts she had were snuffed out when her friend threw her arms around her.

"Bonnie, I'm so proud of you."

She hugged her friend back tightly, tucking her face into Rainie's shoulder. "I was worried you would be uncomfortable."

"No, of course not Bonnie!" She pulled her friend away to look into her eyes. "I love you, Bon. You're my best friend. I would support you no matter what."

Rainie gave her a playful push. "So, what's _her_ name?"

"Marceline." Bonnie sighed dreamily.

* * *

><p>Class felt like an eternity. Bonnie had been taking notes and impatiently glancing at the clock on the wall every five or so minutes. When the professor finally dismissed them she aggressively shoved her stuff into her bag and threw it over her shoulders, briskly cutting through the groups of people to reach the door. Once she was out of the room she ran as fast as she could to the parking lot in front of her hall where they agreed to meet. Marceline was already waiting, leaning on the hood of her car with one foot on the grill. She wore a leather jacket, the same black ripped jeans from before, a white v-neck, and a smirk.<p>

"So James Dean of you, Abadeer." Bonnie flirted. She held one strap of her backpack over her shoulder, the other hand in her dark blue skinny jeans. When she dressed herself this morning she didn't think to bring a jacket since it was a relatively warm January day, but eating ice cream would probably cause her skin to prick even under her long sleeved shirt. "Just get in the car, Beckmann."

The drive to the ice cream shop was mostly quiet. Marceline had put on a CD from a band Bonnie had never heard before. It was interesting, "pop punk" Marceline called it, but Bonnie didn't really listen to a lot of music in the first place.

Upon arriving, they got out and Marceline walked ahead to open the door for Bonnie. She looked at the taller girl on her way in; to Bonnie's dismay her face was impossible to read. They each picked out a waffle cone of their favorite flavor. Marceline had strawberry ice cream with a cherry on top, and Bonnie had the rainbow colored mystery ice cream with sprinkles. She went to find a seat, but Marceline nudged her towards the door. "C'mon, let's walk around."

Neither girl said a word as they walked down the block with cones in hand. Bonnie felt like she had been holding her breath the entire time, anxious that the other girl was being so quiet for once. They both finished their ice cream, continuing to walk in silence. Bonnie would have killed just to hear her utter a stupid joke, or some kind of degenerate remark about something, anything. A strong breeze came through and Bonnie shivered. She was surprised when the other girl took off her jacket and put it over Bonnie's shoulders. "Marceline, you're just wearing a t-shirt." The pale girl shrugged, "The cold doesn't really bother me. I kind of like it."

They walked around for a while before turning and heading back to the car. When they arrived Bonnie was so sick of the impenetrable silence that she thought she would cry. Finally she spoke up, louder than she meant to, "Did I do something wrong?" She received a confused look from Marceline. "What's wrong, Marceline... You're so quiet today." She said, softer this time. Marceline came around to where Bonnie stood and pulled her into a hug. "You didn't do anything, I was just enjoying your company." She rested her chin on top of Bonnie's head. "You're fun, Bonnibel. I just don't feel like every moment has to be filled with talking. You know?" Bonnie felt like an idiot. She hugged the girl back tight, her glorious scent filling the air.

* * *

><p>"Where'd you get the cool threads?"<p>

Bonnie had been waiting in line at her friend's coffee shop to order something - she had never pulled an 'all nighter' and she felt herself crashing. She hadn't even realized that it was her turn until Jake said something. She looked at him, startled.

"It's not.. pink. Is it yours?"

Still confused, Bonnie looked down to see what he was pointing at. "Oh crap! I forgot to give Marceline her jacket back." She grabbed it with both hands and felt something hard in the fabric. She looked inside the jacket to find a hidden pocket. Searching through it turned up a jewel case with a CD labeled '1', a sticky note, and a ticket. The sticky note read:

_Bonnibel,_

_Come to my show. I'll pick you up around 6pm Saturday._

_-M._

_P.S. Here's some REAL music._

She bit her lip and smiled, "I gotta go Jake."

He just stared after her. She skipped out the store and down the street towards her dormitory.

"I'll just ask Rainie what's up later." Jake mumbled under his breath.


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: I've realized that in the future my introductions will need to get moving a lot quicker. In retrospect I paid more attention to little details than I think I should have. After this chapter it should start flowing more smoothly. I'm open to any constructive criticism that you guys may want to throw my way. Again, this is my first fanfiction/story ever. So I'm hoping to get better at it, but I'd like to hear more from you guys! Thank you for reading, and as always thank you for the support.**

* * *

><p>Bonnie shut the car door and fastened her seat belt. The girl in Marceline's passenger seat was so unlike the one that she knew that she had to question if it was really her. Bonnibel's usual erect posture was plagued with an unbecoming slouch, the girl's pink hair was up in a sloppy bun with loose tresses dangling out every which way, and her outfit was disheveled and looked like it had been put together in the dark.<p>

"Bonnie... Are you okay?" Marceline questioned with a troubled voice.

Bonnie turned to look at her companion through heavy lids and offered a faint smile. "Yeah, I'm good. Haven't slept for a solid eighty-three hours, but yeah. I'm good."

"What? Why?"

Bonnie gave her shoulders a lazy shrug. "I just found that I could get so much more done when I don't sleep. I finished all my homework and studied a lot. Oh, and I listened to the CD you gave me. I love it. You mixed the songs together so well even though they were pretty much all from different genres."

Marceline's look of worry faded into mirth and she gave Bonnie a pat on the back.

"After the concert we're going to get you some serious shut eye."

* * *

><p>Bonnie got plenty of uncivil stares from the people in the crowded bar. She knew that she stuck out like a sore thumb. Her bright palette radiated against all the dark colors in the room, the big X on her hand was a clear sign that she was younger than half of the people here, and she was pretty sure the only "punk rock" thing about her was her dyed hair. She wished she could just vanish, but she told herself that she was here for Marceline and not them. She slipped into a corner of the room where she could keep an eye on the stage and stay hidden from all the condescending looks at the same time.<p>

The show finally started and Bonnie felt at ease seeing Marceline again. She came on stage with a ax shaped bass guitar. The more Bonnie examined it the more she considered that it might actually just be an ax fashioned into a guitar rather than the reverse. Bonnie couldn't help but become captivated by the girl's stage presence. Marceline was in her element - shouting into the microphone and getting the crowd riled up over her intricate bass riffs. Between songs she would take a swig from one of the bottles that had been brought to her, sometimes wildly spilling the liquid on the stage or onto some of the outreached hands in front of her.

"Okay, this is the last song we've got for you tonight!" to which Marceline received some despondent moans from the audience.

The drums started off heavy - drawing re-energized cheers from the audience. Bonnie guessed that it was one of the band's more popular songs. She was glad she moved to the side when she saw how the song sparked adrenaline in the crowd and they started shoving each other around.

_None will stand in my way_

_Tattered memories of those brighter days_

_Rosy cheeks all but drained_

_Watch the color fade away to gray_

_Flames may flicker as they die_

_And by the flames I mean your fragile hopes_

_Like the candles on a cake_

_For all those birthdays where you never came_

The guitarist in Marceline's band leaned into her microphone and shouted the chorus, the crowd shouting it right back to her in striking harmony.

_Gonna show you who's in charge here_

_Gonna keep on living large here_

_Gonna shatter your resolve here_

_Gonna bite your faces off here_

_Like so many broken toys_

_I grow tired of your constant plans_

_Why play hero, what's the point?_

_Watch us fade into obscurity_

_Watch your friendships erode_

_Like a river through a mountain pass_

_Cuts so deep into my soul_

_It's enough to make a person snap_

The band finished their performance and Marceline set down her instrument. She stumbled to the edge of the stage and leaned over the crowd to give out high fives to the screaming fans. One in particular grabbed her by the neck and smashed her lips into Marceline's. Marceline gave a sloppy, drunken kiss back to which the crowd screamed louder. The sight made Bonnie sick to her stomach; she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Marceline pulled away to shout something to the crowd, but Bonnie never heard what it was. She was already out the door and running as fast as her tired legs would carry her. By the time she arrived back at her dorm room she was soaked with sweat and tears. To her dismay, Jake and Rainie were both in the room. When they saw her they didn't ask what happened. Rainie just sat Bonnie down on her bed and made some of her favorite tea. She sat with the girl and held her as she cried more freely now. Jake, not knowing how to handle these things, just told her crazy stories and jokes that only he thought were funny. Still, the effort made Bonnie smile.

* * *

><p>Bonnie heard the familiar bell ding as a new patron entered the Coffee Kingdom. She didn't bother to look up, being so absorbed in her book portraying the story of a lawyer dabbling in the affairs of a real estate settlement in some area of Romania. Her musings were interrupted however when a loud, irate voice filled the cafe.<p>

"What the hell is your problem, Bonnibel?"

_Bonnibel._ It could only be one person.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk to you right now, Marceline." She creased the corner of the page she was on and closed her book. She stood up and made her way to the door, making it a crucial point not to make eye contact. Those eyes would just draw her back in. She hadn't forgiven the girl. Even if she knew that she had no real reason to be mad in the first place. They were not dating or anything. Maybe she just felt that Marceline had led her on. Or she was mad at herself for misinterpreting the other girl's actions as flirting. Either way she did not want to have any part of it.

She walked out into the cool air, but she could still feel eyes on her. "Stop following me."

A dejected sigh. The girl was still following close behind her.

She walked around the corner and stopped with her back still facing the stalker. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you left; and why you haven't bothered to talk to me in three days. _What's your problem_?"

The biting words made Bonnie's body shake with anger. She spun around and screamed into the girl's face "You know what? You're my problem." She moved to run, but a hand grabbed her arm so swiftly that she almost lost her balance. She was whirled so fiercely that she felt dizzy. She looked into the taller girls eyes. There were tears there.

"What the hell did I do?! You just flipped out on me and I don't even know what I did wrong!"

Bonnie felt tears of her own forming.

"Marceline, are you so dense that you can't see what's right in front of you?" She turned her head to hide the wetness streaming down her face. Her voice softened, cracking under the pressure of trying to prevent a full-fledged sob, "You make me feel special. I find myself wanting to spend more and more time with you. Every word you say is like music to my ears. Being around you just feels right. I feel like you're the most important person in the world, and when I'm next to you I can't even breathe or think." She recalled the words that someone had once said to her.

A long, skinny finger wrapped around her chin and turned her head to face Marceline. She opened and closed her mouth in an attempt to say something. When she grew frustrated with herself she leaned in and gently pressed their lips together. Bonnie's insides lit up. She felt like fireworks were going off in her stomach and her head felt so light that she thought she would float away. She dropped her book carelessly and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck. She pressed her whole body into the other.

This was not like the kisses she gave the boys back home. Or the kiss that she had witnessed the other night. This felt like magic. Bonnie felt something warm and wet against her lip. She opened her mouth slowly, somewhat unsure of herself. The other girl's tongue slid into her mouth and the feelings in her body multiplied. She felt like she was melting. When the kiss ended she was speechless. They stared for a long time into each other's eyes. Marceline did the fish thing again which provoked a laugh from Bonnie. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed the girl again on the corner of her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song in this chapter is from the Adventure Time video game 'Hey Ice King! Why'd you steal our garbage?!'**


	7. Chapter Seven

Bonnie stifled a yawn with the back of her hand. She had been waiting in Marceline's room for her to finish getting ready for a little over half an hour. The new couple had announced their relationship to their friends, but Bonnie didn't feel it was official until they all got together and introduced themselves as such. It was just a polite thing to do, she thought. Her girlfriend didn't really see the point, but agreed to go along with it to please the pink princess.

The visit with Marceline's band mates was not what Bonnie had hoped it would be. Although, she didn't really know what she expected from the unruly bunch. They hardly acknowledged her presence the entire time or the news of the budding relationship. Rather, they went to a pizza place in a sketchy part of town followed by a bar where Bonnie was voted the designated driver since she was underage and didn't drink in the first place. Driving Marceline home was complicated. The alcohol in her system made her more affectionate than normal and when they were alone it showed. Bonnie tried to focus all her attention on the road but it was hard to concentrate when she had to keep swatting away Marceline's attempts to kiss or touch her. She dropped the inebriated girl off at her house, tucked her into bed, reluctantly declined when she begged Bonnie to spend the night, and made her way back to her dorm where she told Rainie all about the horrors of driving four rowdy, drunk adults through town at night. Today they would be meeting with Bonnie's friends, and since they were now all couples it would just be like a massive double date.

Another yawn. Bonnie glanced around the room to find something to entertain herself with while she waited. Something on the nightstand caught her attention. It was a bulky box that was dark cyan in color. She picked up the handheld system and plopped down onto the bed. She turned it over to find that colorful buttons adorned the front. There was a cartridge already entered into the slot under the screen. Bonnie found the on switch and watched as the screen came to life. The animated letters 'B-M-O' flashed on the screen and then spread away from each other to say "Be MOre". The screen went dark again before switching to another bright screen that read 'Kompy's Kastle'. Bonnie recognized the catchy 8-bit tune that accompanied it - Finn and Jake were always playing this game in their downtime. Finn's only goal was to beat his brother's score, but Jake was convinced that he had the highest score of anyone in the game.

"What are you doing?"

The voice made Bonnie jump. She looked up from the game to see Marceline in a tank top and boy shorts, her hair still damp and uncombed. The sight made Bonnie's face turn fifty shades of red and she tried desperately to look away. The fluttering in her stomach escalated when she felt the weight on the bed shift and the tickle of a breath on her neck. "What's wrong, bat got your tongue?" Marceline whispered, she kissed Bonnie under her ear and down her neck. "Marceline."

She pressed her lips against the smaller girl's throat. "Just missed you." The vibration of Marceline's words on her skin made Bonnie tremble.

"You need to finish getting ready, we're going to be late."

Marceline stopped her advances, her breath still hot on Bonnie's throat. "Mm. Okay."

Bonnie gave a relieved sigh when her girlfriend got up and went to the closet to search for something to wear. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy it. She just wasn't ready for... _that_.

"I didn't think you were much of a gamer." Bonnie mumbled, looking at the screen again. She wanted to divert her own thoughts away from the subject.

Marceline poked her head through a worn shirt. It had a what Bonnie could only think to describe as 'beheaded candy people' and a snake circling them.

"Oh, yeah. My dad makes those things."

"Video games?" Bonnie looked at her quizzically.

"Yeah. His job is pretty much to suck out everyone's living souls with addicting games." She laughed at her own imagery, but it made Bonnie tense thinking back to all the countless hours her friends had wasted on the game. She shuddered and turned it off, placing it back on the nightstand where she found it. Marceline held her hand out to help Bonnie stand. "Ready, babe?" The word made Bonnie smile uncontrollably. She nodded and took her lover's hand.

* * *

><p>Properly introducing Marceline to her friends was a success. She behaved very well for someone so wild. Bonnie already knew that Finn and Emily admired Marceline from their adventures in the dark, but behaved or not, Bonnie was still very worried about what Rainie and Jake would have to say about her. Since she came home crying two weeks ago they have been on edge around Marceline. Tonight they seemed to loosen up a bit, but she wasn't sure if it was because of the younger couple being around or if they were really starting to warm up to her.<p>

Bonnie closed her eyes and snuggled up closer to Marceline. After the group went their separate ways, Marceline offered to walk her home since it wasn't very far from their meeting place. Although somewhere along the way they made a detour and found a large oak tree in the park to sit under. They laid in the grass pointing out shapes in the clouds until the darkness consumed the skies. The couple didn't leave the spot even when the moon made its appearance and the stars littered the atmosphere. The cold didn't bother Bonnie like it used to. It just gave her a reason to huddle closer into her girlfriend's side.

As beautiful as the night sky was Bonnie could not pull herself away from looking at Marceline. The girl's pale skin and bright eyes illuminated in the dark in an almost supernatural kind of way. She looked like a ghost in this light. Bonnie lifted her hand to trace the features of Marceline's face. Her fingertips grazed Marceline's soft lips and Bonnie shivered. She lifted her head to plant slow, loving kisses along the girls jaw and up to her temple. She pecked Marceline's nose and lingered, gazing into the older girl's eyes. As if reading Bonnie's mind, Marceline took her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She felt calloused fingertips tickling the bare skin at her sides and Bonnie gasped. The long fingers trailed their way up and down her stomach and ribs. Bonnie suddenly wasn't very cold anymore. She moved so that she was now straddling the girl, not breaking the kiss for a moment. She was sure that she would have thrown her inhibitions to the wind if it wasn't for her cell phone going off in her pocket. She sat up on Marceline's stomach and pulled the device out to see who was calling her. She ignored the call and put it back in her pocket.

"Who was that?" Marceline's peeved expression just made her adorable in Bonnie's mind.

"My parents. I should probably head home so I can call them back." She kissed Marceline's forehead and picked herself up. Marceline grumbled something out of earshot and stood up. She straightened her clothes before slinging an arm around Bonnie's shoulders.

"Well, I better make sure you get home, Princess."

"Oh, my hero." Bonnie mocked with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

><p>Bonnie slipped off her shoes and stepped into her house slippers. Rainie surprisingly wasn't home yet. Bonnie wanted to talk to her as soon as she arrived so the decision was made to call her parents back while her roommate was still absent. She sat down on her bed and dialed the familiar number.<p>

"Hey mom!"

"Bonnibel?"

Her stomach sank. Her mother's voice on the other end of the receiver was stern. She would not have called Bonnie by her full name unless something was very, _very_ wrong. The smile faded from her face and from her voice.

"Yes, mother?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: When writing this I learned that I cannot concentrate on more than a few characters at a time. So I had to kind of cut out the group thing. Sorry about that. This chapter was overall pretty hard for me to write, but I hope you guys enjoy it.**


	8. Chapter Eight

There was a long pause on the other end of the line before Bonnie's mother spoke again. Voice unwavering, "Your father is in the hospital. He's had a relapse." The words made Bonnie want to scream, and even though she opened her mouth to do so, the knot in her throat would not allow it. "I will send a taxi for you in the morning, Bonnibel. You need to see your father while you still can. We don't know how much longer he has left." The words were painful, but she knew her mother was right.

"No, mom. I might have a ride. Don't worry about it." She hated asking people for help, but she was going to have to swallow her pride on this one. The last thing she wanted right now was to be alone.

"Fine. We will see you tomorrow." Her mother hung up without a proper goodbye and Bonnie knew that meant she would not be the least bit comforting during this ordeal. She scrolled through her phone's contact list until she came to the name she was looking for. Bonnie stalled for a long time. This was possibly the only person who could make her feel better right now, yet at the same time it was the last person she wanted to see. She didn't want to be seen like this. Bonnie took a deep breath and placed the call.

She could almost hear the smirk in the voice that answered, "What's wrong? Miss me already?"

* * *

><p>The drive back to Bonnie's hometown felt like an endless loop of time. It was unsettling to be in the car with Marceline not playing any music. If there was anything that girl could not live without, it was music. The drive would have probably been less nerve-wracking if they had said a word to each other since they left town. When Bonnie explained that her father had been fighting cancer for the past year and was probably now on the losing end, her companion shut herself off. A few times Marceline attempted to say something, but instead she would just sigh loudly and start fidgeting in her seat.<p>

When they finally pulled into a parking spot Marceline took the key out of the ignition and looked at Bonnie for the first time in two hours. They sat in silence, gazes locked as if trying to convey their thoughts to each other via telepathy. "It.." Marceline tucked a stray strand of pink hair away, "It's going to be okay."

* * *

><p>"Dad?" Bonnie knelt at his side. The skeleton in front of her was nothing like the man she once knew.<p>

"Is that my little princess?" A feeble smile worked its way to her father's face. The blue eyes that Bonnie inherited opened slowly to examine her.

"I'm here." She took her father's hand in both of her own, holding back tears that were fighting to be shed. She had to be strong for him, even if it killed her to do so. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am. You're here, aren't you?" Even when faced with the threat of death her father remained light-hearted. "And who is your friend?"

"Marceline. Sir," she introduced herself with a small wave of one hand, unsure of what to do in this situation.

"It's always nice to meet one of Bonnie's friends."

"Bonnibel. Where is Lorraine? Or Jacob?" Up until this point Bonnie's mother had been sitting quietly in a corner of the room; she had not taken her eyes off of Marceline since their arrival. Her body language was enough to make it blatantly obvious that she did not like the company her daughter kept.

"They couldn't make it." Bonnie lied. In reality, they didn't even know where she was or what happened.

"That's a shame. They're good kids." Bonnie's mother muttered. If her daughter had heard it at all she didn't let it show. Marceline on the other hand had to hold in everything she could to keep from snapping back at the snide remark. "I'm going to get some peanuts from the vending machine." Her mother left, shooting Marceline a particularly nasty scowl as she went. The tension in the room faded substantially with her absence.

"Princess?" Bonnie's father pressed his lips to the back of her hand. She had been able to keep herself composed, but the gesture made her break. All the feelings she had been holding back exploded and she started to sob uncontrollably. "Hey, hey. Don't do that." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Yes, Dad?" She managed between sobs. Marceline placed a hand on her back. She had never been very good at comforting people, but she wanted to be there for Bonnie.

"When I held you in my arms for the first time I fell in love with you instantly." He wiped a few tears from her cheeks, but they were replaced by new ones faster than he could rid her of them. "Every time I saw you smile I knew that the world was yours to mold. You're going to do great things, Bonnibel - maybe even find the cure for AIDS. Even if I won't be here to-"

"No!" Bonnie shouted. She didn't want to hear what he was going to say. "You're not going anywhere."

"Bonnibel," Marceline tapped the girl on the shoulder, "I'm going to leave you two alone to talk." She leaned down and bumped her forehead gently on top of Bonnie's head. She didn't want to leave her like this, but she felt wrong intruding on their time together.

* * *

><p>The visitor's lounge was painted with an awful shade of yellow that made it all the more uninviting. It was a small room, fitted with a single table and a few chairs whose cushions looked so rigid they could rival the couch she had at home. There were two vending machines - one for carbonated beverages and one ironically housing an assortment of unhealthy snacks. Marceline dug through her pockets to gather enough change for a drink when she heard muffled laughter. A glance out the window caused her stomach to knot itself into a bow.<p>

Outside she could see Bonnie's mom, clear as day, with her arms strung around the neck of a shorter man. Her fingers tangled themselves in his bright red hair and Marceline wanted to vomit. She couldn't pry her eyes away from the repugnant sight. The couple kissed deeply, stubby hands pawed the petite body that resembled Bonnie's a little too much for comfort. When the couple finally broke away from each other Marceline found herself staring at a list of brand names again. She couldn't concentrate anymore. The clang of a can falling to the bottom of the machine reverberated in Marceline's head like a bad song on repeat. She sat down in one of the chairs and decided to herself that the cushions were actually more uncomfortable than her couch at home.


	9. Chapter Nine

"Hey." A soft, cracking voice broke the silence. Marceline looked up from her feet to find Bonnie standing in the doorway of the visitor's lounge. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and her hair was a tangled mess. She shuffled across the linoleum and collapsed into Marceline's lap, burying her face into her friend's neck; hiding in her thick, black hair as if it would take away all her problems.

"How is he doing?" Marceline mumbled.

"He's as okay as he can be." Bonnie played with a frayed thread in the collar of Marceline's shirt. "I'm sorry that you had to be here to see me like this."

"It's alright." The response was so tepid that Bonnie began to wonder if Marceline was getting fed up with being here. She told herself that she was just being insecure about it. She drew back to look at the other girl. Marceline just stared straight ahead. "Marcy, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Are you?" She didn't look away from the fixed point in front of her. Not even to comment on the nickname she had been given. Bonnie was fraught with anxiety. She needed Marceline's support right now and the girl was off in her own world.

Bonnie kissed Marceline on the nose in an attempt to divert her attention; she turned her head to look at Bonnie. "Marceline. You're not acting like yourself. What's wrong?"

"I just have a lot on my mind. Don't worry about it." Bonnie was a bit taken aback when her girlfriend threw her arms around her and pulled her closer. She decided to let it go and just relish the affection she desperately craved. They sat like this for a long time before they decided to go check up on Bonnie's father again.

* * *

><p>"I saw you," Marceline spat, her eyes narrowed at this older version of her girlfriend.<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about." The woman glared back, unnerved by the attack.

Marceline was substantially taller than her, but unlike her daughter she was not intimidated in the slightest by the rocker. Despite their vicious snarls they both tried to keep at a whisper. Which meant that yes, Bonnie's mother knew exactly what she was talking about, and neither one of them wanted the pink princess to find out.

"Does _he_ even know?" Marceline lowered her head so that her green eyes were level with brown ones.

"He certainly isn't going to find out. I want you gone," Mrs. Beckmann hissed after making sure that a passing nurse was out of earshot.

"So you can go behind your family's back?" Marceline crossed her arms over her chest. She was not going to go out without a fight. That was for sure.

"I don't know what my daughter sees in you, but her kindness will only get her hurt. I can see right through you." The elder Beckmann looked over Marceline's shoulder.

"You don't know a thing about me." Marceline growled, but she followed the woman's line of sight to see Bonnie behind her. Her girlfriend closed the door to the hospital room quietly behind her.

"What's going on here?" Bonnie inquired. The sound of her voice felt volumes louder due to the loaded silence it followed.

Mrs. Beckmann said nothing, she just pushed past Marceline and stormed down the hallway; Marceline caught a glimpse of her pulling out her cell phone as she walked.

"What was that about?" Bonnie had a concerned look on her face as she tried to piece together in her mind what had just happened.

"It's nothing... Do you want to go outside and get some fresh air? Hospitals make me nervous."

* * *

><p>Bonnie hadn't realized how long they had been at the hospital until now. The sun was burning bright behind them, threatening to set within the next couple of hours. After wandering around outside the two of them found a garden where some of the less fortunate patients were allowed to visit to brighten their spirits as they awaited their untimely demise.<p>

Bonnie rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder and took her hand, turning it over to look at her palm. Bonnie's fingers danced along the lines on Marceline's hand and she tapped the callouses that were starting to peel. "I'm worried about my father."

Marceline kissed her temple and tried to smile despite her sick stomach. "It'll be okay. I promise." She stuck her tongue in her cheek, watching Bonnie for a moment before saying something she knew she'd probably regret, "How are your parents' relationship?"

"What do you mean?" Bonnie shot a look at her.

"Do they get along?"

"Marceline, don't be silly. They've been married for twenty years - of course they do. My mother is just a little hard to handle sometimes."

"Tell me about it," Marceline blurted out.

"I'm sorry you had to meet her like this. She's normally very sweet. She's just upset about my father," Bonnie cooed. She kissed Marceline's nose and giggled. Marceline was just happy to see her smile again. Bonnie tapped her girlfriend's nose with her index finger and kissed her softly on the lips.

"When we get back home I'll make it up to you." She followed the statement with a wink that made Marceline's face turn strawberry red.

Bonnie kissed her again, and again, and again. As she was pulling away for the third time Marceline caught her and locked their lips in a passionate kiss. Small hands tangled in thick, black locks. Bonnie smiled into the kiss, but it all felt a little bittersweet; she felt something tighten around her shoulders before the kiss and any comprehensive thoughts were yanked from her. She spun around to see what had interrupted the moment. There were hands gripping her shoulders. Hands that looked as if they had never worked a day in their life. Hands that she knew all too well. Bonnie swallowed hard and glanced up, only to dart her eyes away when they were met with the burning ferocity of her mother's.

"Get. Out. Now," Mrs. Beckmann barked.

Marceline jumped to her feet and pointed an accusing finger at the woman. "If anyone should leave it's you."

"Bonnibel doesn't need to get caught up with your kind." The words were venomous.

"Mom, stop it." Bonnie wriggled free of her mother's vice grip. She stood between the two and held her hands out to stop them as they lunged towards each other. "Marceline, stop. Both of you, just stop."

"This is sick. Bonnibel, tell this cretin to go back to where it came from."

Bonnie turned to face her mother full on, "This isn't fair. You always taught me to be accepting of other people. I expect the same treatment from you."

"That was all your father. Bonnie, you're better than this." Her mother motioned to Marceline with a look of disgust.

Bonnie was about to say something, but she felt long digits wrap around her hand. She found herself being dragged away by Marceline. "Come on, Bonnibel. We're going home."

Bonnie pulled her hand free and the girl turned to look at her, unclear on why they stopped.

"Marceline. I need to stay here for my father," Bonnie declared.

"What? So you're siding with her?" Marceline looked hurt, but the expression quickly turned into anger.

"This isn't about that." Bonnie took a step closer and reached for Marceline's hand. It jerked away before she could take it.

"Don't touch me." Marceline threw her hands up as if Bonnie's touch was pestilent. She turned on her heel and stalked off without another word.

That was the first time that Bonnie had ever felt her heart break.


	10. Chapter Ten

Bonnie listened to her mother's shouting through the door. There was a big argument between her parents about how Bonnie was fed too many "liberal ideas". She didn't consider her acceptance of others any kind of political view - just human decency, but maybe that was just her. She was more concerned with the lack of her girlfriend's company. _If we even are dating anymore..._ She frowned at the thought and pulled her legs to her chest.

She glanced at her phone at what seemed like every minute just to see if she had missed a call or a text, which was becoming more and more unlikely. Even if this was the end of their relationship, she just wanted some kind of explanation as to why Marceline left her the way that she did. It was unreasonable and childish - more than usual. She wanted to be mad, but she couldn't. Marceline meant a lot to her and this was a bridge she didn't want to burn. Especially not like this.

The door next to her flung open. Bonnie couldn't be bothered to look up; she knew her mother would not be paying her any attention anyways. She waited for her mother to disappear around a corner and went into the room where animosity lingered like a fog. She stood at the foot of the bed and studied the thin hospital blanket draped over her father. She felt too ashamed to look at him. "I'm sorry, Dad."

She hadn't expected him to be so calm after the fight that had just taken place, "Why are you sorry, dear?"

Bonnie threw the question around in her head. She hadn't thought that she had anything to be sorry for in all honesty, but the way her parents yelled at each other made her feel like she had done something wrong. "For being gay, I guess."

"You should never have to apologize to anyone for being yourself. Not me. Not your mother. You're my princess and I love you no matter what."

A relieved sigh escaped her lips. She sat on the edge of his bed and stared at her scuffed up boots. "I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you myself."

"Oh, but you did."

Bonnie turned to find her father shooting a goofy smile at her. "What do you mean?"

"Do you really think that I believed Rainie and Jake were too busy to take you here? They're your best friends. They would have dropped everything for you."

She felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"Also," he continued "you wouldn't bring a stranger here with you. I know my own daughter better than that." Her father took her hand and gave it a weak squeeze.

"I wish mom was as understanding as you." She stared at the door, half expecting her mother to come back in and fuss at her for that comment.

"You'll have to forgive her. She grew up in the South, after all."

Bonnie sighed, "I guess I'm just surprised that she acted the way she did. I mean, she never had a complaint when I was growing up."

"Bonnie," her father cleared his throat, "your mother and I have not been doing so well lately."

She looked at him, furrowing her brow quizzically. Sure she had been more uptight during this visit than usual, but she was certain that if anything had been going on her parents would have had one of their infamous "family meetings" to discuss it with her. She tried to vocalize her confusion, but the question didn't seem to want to come out. Every time she tried to put it into words it seemed foreign.

Thankfully she didn't have to think too hard as he answered her question for her, "We've been fighting a lot lately. We're..." He looked at the wall as if there were a person there holding cue cards "getting a divorce." He finally sputtered out.

Bonnie had already put the pieces together by this point. She felt numb to it. She loved both of her parents, but her mother wasn't a shining example of motherly love. She had always been hard on Bonnie, and at times she was stubborn or impatient. Bonnie loved her nonetheless. She and her father had always excused the woman for being born in the Bible belt. The past couple of years she had been absentminded whenever Bonnie came to visit, and Bonnie guessed this was a huge factor in their falling out. In the end, she wasn't as surprised as she thought she would be. No. No emotion at all. Just numb.

"Princess?"

She snapped back to reality.

"If Marceline makes you happy then you should go after her."

Bonnie chuckled, "Geez, Dad. You sound like a horrible romance movie."

He looked serious.

She bit the inside of her cheek. "I don't think she wants to talk to me right now. She just... blew up at me. I thought she'd be more understanding about the situation, but I guess not. Her reaction was just illogical."

"There's a difference between realists and dreamers, Bonnie. They don't communicate on the same wavelength, but often they come together and balance each other out. Does that make sense?"

Bonnie forced a smile and shook her head. "Not at all; but I guess that's why I'm a realist, huh?"

He nodded and pulled her in for a hug and a kiss on her forehead. He whispered against her forehead, "Go get her, Princess."

"What about you?"

"I'm not going anywhere until you save the Queen and bring her back for a proper introduction."

Bonnie gave a hearty laugh and sat upright. "Alright. I think the medicine they have you on is making you bonkers."

"Maybe, but I still know young love when I see it."

Bonnie shook her head, but didn't make any verbal protests. She excused herself and stepped into the empty hallway to make a phone call. "Hey Rainie. I need you to pick me up. I'm back in Arlington." There was a bit of muddled shouting from the recipient. Bonnie explained all that she could while tiptoeing around Marceline's name out of fear that her roommate would march up to the girl and punch her in the face. The thought was entertaining considering Rainie's small stature. However, Bonnie liked that face and wanted it to stay in tact... for now.

After the call had ended, Bonnie slumped into a chair by the door and let her arms dangle by her sides. She thought about what her father had said before. Butterflies filled her stomach. _Young love..._


	11. Chapter Eleven

The ride home was uncomfortable. Primarily because Rainie would not leave Bonnie alone until she told her the whole story. On one hand, Bonnie no longer had to wonder what Rainie thought about her girlfriend.

"I _knew_ she was trouble."

Bonnie pressed her head against the cool glass of the passenger side window. The thoughts flooding her mind were enough to block out whatever Rainie was saying - something stereotypical about band members being heart breakers or whatever.

There was just something about the night sky that gave Bonnie a sense of comfort. She never noticed it before, or maybe it was a recent feeling. It was profound how the stars blanketed the skies; something intimate about the way the dim moonlight caressed her skin. She felt a shiver in her spine. Somewhere in the back of her mind she could feel Marceline looking at the same sky. It gave her some hope that their relationship could be mended. Her chest hurt when she recalled the events leading up to this point.

* * *

><p>Convincing Rainie to take her to Marceline's house was no easy feat. Bonnie was certain that the only reason her friend eventually gave in was because she had reached a level of desperation that brought tears to her eyes. The girl parked her car at an empty house across the street in case things ended badly and Bonnie was stranded again.<p>

However, now that she was here she couldn't bring herself to knock on the door. Every time she lifted her hand her inner turmoil would stop her and make her question if this was the right thing to do. It was mostly the fear of rejection that caught her off guard. Bonnie tried to make excuses for why she couldn't go through with it. _'It's 11pm. Maybe she's asleep.'_ She could hear the faint sound of expletives being sounded out in Korean. Rainie was more than likely getting frustrated with her just standing there.

Bonnie encouraged herself to knock, lest Rainie come down and do it for her. She lifted her hand again, but before she could make contact with the wood it moved out from under her hand.

"What are you going to do, Bonnibel? Bop me one?"

Bonnie shyly withdrew her balled fist.

"Come on."

Before she had a chance to get a word in, Marceline took her by the hand and led her to her car. A dumbfounded Bonnie got in and fastened her seat belt without question. Marceline started the ignition and put the gearshift in drive. As they pulled out of the driveway Bonnie made eye contact with Rainie and gave a little nod to confirm that everything was okay. Even though she wasn't so sure about that herself.

Marceline didn't speak through the entire car ride to... wherever it was they were going, and Bonnie was too afraid to say anything. The outburst from before made her nervous and she didn't want to risk saying the wrong thing. When her eyes finally adjusted she surveyed the car. There was a bouquet of flowers in the backseat. Bonnie's stomach churned. If they were for her surely Marceline would have given them to her by now.

The sight of their destination didn't do anything to soothe her. They parked and Marceline grabbed the flowers out of the backseat. She came around to open the door for Bonnie and took her hand, interlacing their fingers together. To say that she didn't know what to think would be an understatement. Her mind - usually filled with thoughts, and equations, and emotions - was completely blank.

The taller girl led the way and Bonnie followed close behind, gripping Marceline's hand even tighter. Bonnie wasn't superstitious in the least, but being in a cemetery at night was eerie nevertheless. They finally came to a halt at the top of a hill. There was a single grave under the cover of a large maple tree. Marceline plopped down in the grass facing the tombstone. Bonnie watched as Marceline placed the bouquet neatly in front of her - white cyclamen flowers she noted.

"Hey Simon. There's someone I want to introduce you to." Marceline turned to face Bonnie and motioned for her to come closer. Bonnie took her girlfriend's outreached hand and kneeled beside her. "This is my girlfriend, Bonnibel," Marceline said with a smile.

Bonnie wasn't really sure if she should say anything being as there was no one actually there to speak to. She waited quietly, listening as Marceline caught up with all the current events and changes in her life. Bonnie had never seen her talk so much at one time, but it was probably hard to keep a one-sided conversation going without rambling on. Bonnie affirmed that this was therapeutic for Marceline, and with that thought in mind she didn't really mind being in a cemetery in the middle of a cold night.

* * *

><p>"Marceline... can I ask you something?"<p>

The couple had made it back to Marceline's car alright and were on their way back into town. Bonnie didn't want to wait any longer to talk about what happened at the hospital. She figured that if they got back to town the issue would go unmentioned, Marceline would drop her off at her dorm, and she would have to suffer through a night of heartache and confusion.

"Sure. What's up?"

Bonnie took a deep breath in to prepare herself for whatever might happen next, "You really hurt me yesterday."

Marceline's lips twitched downwards. Her grip on the steering wheel tightened until her knuckles turned white. Bonnie put aside her doubts and placed a hand on Marceline's knee, hoping to comfort her at least somewhat. The driver loosened up and let out a shaky sigh.

"What happened, Marceline?" Bonnie asked in the most soothing tone she could muster.

"I just got scared," Marceline glanced at Bonnie and she could see tears forming in the older girl's eyes. "Like maybe you were going to leave me. Because of your mom."

Bonnie shook her head, "That would be a silly reason to leave you."

Marceline took the opportunity to rub her eyes when they pulled up to a stop sign. "I guess it's just something I struggle with, you know?" She put the car in park and turned to face Bonnie, "Because everyone I've ever loved has left me." Realizing what she had just implied, Marceline opened her mouth to take it back, but she was stopped by another pair of lips crashing into her own. Small hands cupped Marceline's face and an inexperienced tongue found its way into her mouth. She unbuckled her seat belt to get closer to the girl.

Bonnie gingerly took Marceline's bottom lip between her teeth. They had intense make out sessions before, but this was still new to her. None of the previous ones had ever gotten this heated. She released the girl's lip and let out a yelp when she felt teeth sink into her neck. It didn't hurt in a bad way, it was just surprising. Bonnie gasped when Marceline turned to sucking on her skin. She knew that there would be a mark there in the morning, and that Rainie would have a lot to say about it, but she kind of enjoyed the idea of having a love bite from her girlfriend.

A car behind them honked. Marceline shot up so fast that she bumped her head on the roof of the car. She swore and rubbed the back of her head. The car behind them honked several more times. Bonnie wondered how long they had been waiting for them to leave the stop sign they were still parked at. Marceline fumbled with the automobile controls before driving off, but not without shooting a bird at the people behind them.

"Do you maybe want to spend the night with me?"

Bonnie was a little surprised, but without any irresolution she gave a nod.


	12. Chapter Twelve

"Oh my Glob, are those hickies?" Emily's voice trailed off. The corners of her mouth curled into a toothy grin.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at the younger girl, crossing her arms over her chest and huffing, "Can you hide them?"

"Of course I can. Do you know how many I've had to go home with because of Finn?"

Bonnie made a face at that. She had known Finn since he was ten and didn't quite like to think of him in that context. She shook the thought and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Holy shmow, Bonnie. That's... that's a lot."

Bonnie blushed at that. "I know, and I don't mind them honestly. I just don't want to put up with Rainie trying to lecture me right now."

Emily had a hint of mischief gleaming in her eyes. Bonnie knew what she was thinking, but reluctantly asked anyway, "What?"

"Did you two... You know... Do it?" Emily snickered between her words.

With her suspicions proven the pink haired girl couldn't help but roll her eyes and laugh.

"Well, did you?"

Bonnie smiled and gave a nod of her head; she jumped out of her skin when Emily squealed.

"Oh. My. Glob. You have to tell me all about it!" The younger girl was practically jumping with excitement and Bonnie had to wonder if this was a thing that people normally discussed. She had never heard anything about her friends' sex lives. Perhaps they thought she was too innocent for it. Either way she felt it was a topic that should stay between the people involved, but she wanted Emily's help and if that took a little bit of her leaving her comfort zone to obtain she would have to oblige.

"Fine," Bonnie unenthusiastically replied "but only if you help me hide these first."

"Deal." Emily grinned from ear to ear, reaching for her makeup bag. "Here, watch me so that you know how to do it next time." She sat down in front of a full length mirror and patted the spot in front of her for Bonnie to sit.

Bonnie hadn't realized quite how bad the marks were until she saw them in a better light; Marceline's bathroom was very dim (which she made a mental note to buy new bulbs for later). There was a giant splotch across the left side of her neck, one on her throat, and two by her collarbone. She traced them with a finger and winced, "I look like I got beat up." She recalled the night before, her thoughts sending shivers through her body. "These aren't going to go away any time soon are they?"

Emily shook her head, "Not a chance." She pulled out what looked like a lipstick tube. "Now, this is corrector. It has, has, has to be green."

Bonnie was about to question the logic, but sat awestruck when it went on. The marks were still visible, but definitely much less so. She watched, riveted with curiosity as the girl expertly mixed powders together on her hand. After finding a shade that satisfied her she applied it attentively to the spots on Bonnie's neck.

"You need to apply a concealer that matches your skin," Emily droned, caught up in her work, "and then put foundation over that to hide the makeup." She demonstrated this by carefully dabbing a cold liquid on Bonnie's neck with a sponge. "All better!"

Bonnie stared at her reflection. If she hadn't known any better then she wouldn't have thought there was any evidence at all to be found. "Wow, Em. You're really good at that."

Emily leaned her head on Bonnie's shoulder and loosely draped her arms around the older girl's midsection, "Like I said - I've had tons of practice. Theater class probably helps."

* * *

><p>Bonnie held her breath as she opened the door to her dormitory. When she looked in she found her roommate sitting in the dark with only her cell phone light to illuminate the room. Bonnie flicked on the switch, prompting Rainie to look up from her spot in the floor.<p>

"Hey Bon." Rainie chirped.

"Hey Rain." Bonnie smiled, glad that her roommate was not mad at her for ignoring her warnings about Marceline and disappearing with the girl. She walked into the room and sat in the floor in front of her friend. Emily trailed in behind her with a backpack hanging off her shoulder.

"Hey." Emily dropped her bag on Bonnie's bed and sprawled out on the floor between them.

"Hey, Em. Is Bon helping you with your homework?" Rainie asked, peeking up from her phone at the bag.

"Not this time. It's just movies and clothes."

Rainie raised an eyebrow. Their dorm wasn't really big enough for three people to share and they didn't have a television to watch movies on.

"Lucinda invited us to come over for a girls' night. We were wondering if you wanted to come with us." Bonnie explained.

"Sure. That sounds like a lot of fun... You know, Marceline is a girl. You should ask her to come."

Bonnie wasn't sure she heard right. Just the night before the same girl expressed her dislike for her girlfriend, and now she was nonchalantly suggesting that they spend time together. Bonnie made the call, all the while suspicious of her roommate. When Marceline answered her heart fluttered. She tried to hide how much she was smiling, but she was aware both of the other girls were watching from their giggle fits.

"Okay," Bonnie hung up her phone and looked back at them, "Marceline will be here in about thirty minutes so we have time to pack pyjamas and stuff. I want to go to the grocery and pick up some snacks to take to Lucinda's so we don't end up eating all of her food."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't just know off the top of my head how to hide hickies. I had to call an ex-girlfriend at three in the morning and have an awkward chitchat.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Bonnie kicked her feet excitedly under her, bouncing her heels off the side of the brick wall she sat atop. The cool winter breeze pricked her skin and gave her goosebumps; and as if reading her mind, the young redhead pulled herself up onto the ledge alongside Bonnie and scooted close to her to share their collective body heat. To her left sat her roommate, on her phone again, with all of their bags piled behind her. Rainie was no advocate for texting - in fact she hated how impersonal it was. Yet since Bonnie had gotten home she had been consistently typing away on the digital keyboard. Curiosity got the best of her and she feigned a stretch to try and peek at what had been so important. All she could see was Jake's contact icon when the sudden sound of Emily's voice startled her.

"So, what are these girl's nights usually like?"

"Well, we usually just eat a lot of ice cream, watch movies, and everyone talks about boys." Bonnie responded, suddenly remembering that Emily had never tagged along for any of these events. "I think you'll like them though," She added.

"That sounds pretty average. Are you going to tell them about Marceline?" Emily asked.

The thought hadn't crossed Bonnie's mind. She wasn't sure if she wanted to, honestly. Lucinda was the drama queen at their old school and was still known to hold up her reputation. There were no secrets that were safe with her. Not even her "best friend's." While Bonnie wasn't ashamed of her relationship she also didn't want everyone else knowing their business. She felt conflicted about the matter, but she quickly forgot when headlights announced a car pulling up to the parking spot in front of her.

Marceline exited the car, leaving the door half open and the car running, she held out her arms to give Bonnie a hug. The pink haired girl dropped down from her spot on the wall and into Marceline's arms, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey darling." Marceline whispered into Bonnie's neck, making her inhale sharply.

Marceline let go of the embrace and walked over to help Rainie with the bags.

"Are you excited?" Bonnie inquired, twirling on her heels with a smile.

"I have to say I am pretty excited to hear all the embarrassing stories your friends have about you." Marceline beamed. She refused to let Rainie take any bags, and heaved the lot of them over her shoulder.

Rainie snorted, "Hardly. Bon was such a Mary Sue."

Bonnie shot a playful look at her and popped the trunk for Marceline.

Marceline tossed the bags in and slammed the trunk shut. She opened the passenger side door for Bonnie. Unfamiliar arms wrapped around Marceline's waist and she turned her head to see Rainie resting her chin on her shoulder.

"It's good to see you again." Rainie sang. She pulled away and got into the car without another word.

Marceline looked at Bonnie whose wide-eyed expression confirmed that she was just as shocked.

* * *

><p>Marceline grabbed a shopping cart from the front of the store and rode it into the isles in front of everybody else.<p>

"What are we here for again?" Emily whimpered, dragging her feet as she walked behind the two older girls.

"We're just grabbing some snacks," Bonnie started, nudging Rainie's arm "because usually someone gets carried away and eats all the food in the poor girl's house."

Rainie's face flushed. "She's hosting. She should be more prepared."

"She's a college student, Rain. She can probably only afford to eat beans every night."

Emily wrinkled her nose, some form of imagery going through her head. "Ewww..."

The four girls grabbed boxes and bags of junk food, popcorn, and a couple of frozen pizza boxes (because Marceline insisted that it's not a party without pizza, and if they're going through all this trouble then why not). Marceline made a detour through the produce section to grab a box of fresh strawberries. When the idea was mentioned to get a two liter there was a debate about which soda pop was the best and in the end they decided on - as a grumpy Marceline put it - some kind of "perfume tasting monstrosity."

At the checkout lane Bonnie tossed a box of chocolate candies onto the conveyor belt.

"For the popcorn." She announced.

Marceline smirked, "In the time I've known you, I've realized that you have a serious sweet tooth."

Bonnie placed a lingering kiss on her nose and with a smile she muttered, "Shut up."

* * *

><p>The sound of the doorbell echoing through the apartment was followed by a familiar voice calling out. Bonnie waited patiently for the short, rubenesque girl to answer the door. She was dressed in her usual purple attire with a yellow bow in her brown hair.<p>

"Hey Lucinda," She greeted with a smile, "This is Emily and this -"

"Oh. My. Glob," Lucinda interrupted. She turned her head and yelled into the apartment at an unseen figure, "Melissa, you have got to come see who's here!"

When the figure came into view Marceline whispered into Bonnie's ear, "I never thought I'd say this, but someone actually likes pink more than _you_."

Bonnie had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. The approaching girl was about Lucinda's height and dressed in an awful, neon pink from head to toe. Every step she took made the short red curls on her head bounce.

"Oh my Lord," The girl had a thick Southern accent. "If it isn't Marceline." She looked at the tall girl with such fascination.

"You guys know each other?" Bonnie looked at Marceline who gave a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh, pardon me." Melissa held her hand out to shake. "Lucy and I have seen a few of your frat party gigs. I'm Melissa. It's wonderful to meet you."

Marceline took the girl's hand and Bonnie could have sworn that she saw her girlfriend's ego grow visibly.

The group entered the cozy, little apartment, dropping their belongings by the door. There weren't a great deal of decorations and the furnishing was sparse, but it held a welcoming atmosphere. Bonnie remembered when Lucinda lived by herself and the apartment was in constant disarray. Since Melissa moved in they had repainted the walls and cleaned the carpets. Their furniture collection was also growing with each new visit.

Lucinda gave Marceline and Emily a tour of the place while the remaining girls helped Melissa hoard blankets and pillows into the living room. The apartment consisted of only one bathroom, a bedroom for each occupant, and a balcony overlooking a small wooded area into the city that they had come from. Marceline leaned on the railing, taking in the sight.

"This view is beautiful." Emily gasped.

Lucinda was on her phone texting. She finished her message and looked at the two overtaken by the landscape. "Yeah. I guess. It's whatevs. How do you guys know Bonnie?"

Emily rested her elbows on the balustrade next to Marceline, still mesmerized by the scenery. "I'm dating Rainie's boyfriend's brother," She giggled "Wow. That's a mouthful. Marceline is da-"

"I met Bonnibel through Jake," Marceline cut her off.

"Oh yeah. Finn's alright. I guess." She opened the glass door leading back into the apartment. "Just come in whenevs. I'm going to get this party started." She threw her arms up and waved them as she went in, closing the door behind her with her foot.

"Sorry," Emily averted her eyes from the girl next to her.

"Don't worry about it. Bonnie just isn't ready to tell them." Marceline pushed herself off the rail and opened the door. There was a hint of sadness in her voice, "You coming?"

Emily gave a nod, feeling kind of bad for almost outing her friend.

* * *

><p>Pizza was served and red plastic cups were filled with soda pop. The six girls sat in the floor on pillows around a small, rectangular coffee table. They reminisced about high school with Emily and told stories about their younger days. Lucinda took lots of pictures and spent more time uploading them to all her forms of social media than she spent talking with the group. At least, until the topic of boys came up.<p>

Lucinda went around the table asking everyone who the cutest actor was and what boy they were interested in. Of course Rainie insisted that the only boy she found attractive was Jake, while Emily had a long list of celebrities that she thought were hot. Melissa was quite taken with country singers and explained her firm belief that "Southern boys do it better."

"Okay, Marceline. It's like, your turn," Lucinda stated.

"I don't really like guys."

Lucinda choked on the pop she was drinking and spit it back into her cup.

"You mean you're a_ lesbian_?!" she belted, liquid dripping down her chin.

Marceline laughed at the sight, but added "No. Not necessarily. Bisexual is more like it. I've dated guys before, but I prefer girls."

"Oh honey, bless your heart," Melissa remarked, but it went unnoticed.

Lucinda wiped her face on her shirt and stared at her. Her shock morphed into mischief and she got up quickly, taking the empty styrofoam plates from everyone and throwing them into the trash. When she got back she sat down and stared at Marceline from across the table.

"Truth or dare," she demanded.

"Dare," Marceline replied confidently. She was never one to back down from a challenge...

"Make out with Emily," Lucinda ordered.

... Unless it came to cheating on Bonnie. Marceline gulped and peered at Bonnie out of the corner of her eye.

"I can't do that."

"You picked dare. You have to."

"I have a girlfriend," Marceline said quietly.

"So what? She's not here."

Marceline looked at Emily with distress. "She's like seven years younger than me. It'd be weird," she added, "Not to mention illegal."

"Fine. Then make out with Bonnie."

Marceline looked at her for confirmation. The pink haired girl rolled her eyes and leaned in, pausing before she kissed Marceline firmly on the lips. Marceline parted her lips, uncertain of how far Bonnie was willing to take this. To her surprise the younger girl slid her tongue into her mouth.

"Oh my Glob. Drama bomb!" Lucinda chimed.

Bonnie pulled back and gave Lucinda an irritated look. The hostess looked quite pleased with herself.

"Okay. Bonnie it's your turn. Truth or dare?"

Not wanting to make the same mistake, she drew a breath and muttered, "Truth."

"Did you enjoy it?" Lucinda accompanied her question with the shrug of her eyebrows.

"No." Her reply was curt.

Even though Marceline knew that she had good intentions, Bonnie's words cut her like a knife. No, it was more like a cleaver.

"So, what about those movies?" Emily requested, hoping to deviate the night away from any more dicey situations.

"Oh yeah. That sounds like a delightful idea," Melissa agreed, twirling a finger in her curls.

Marceline excused herself from the group and made way for the balcony. She couldn't breathe, for some reason, and the cold air circulating her lungs felt like the best resolution. She felt trapped not being able to talk to Bonnie normally; she felt estranged, but her brain knew that it was silly of her to feel that way. Bonnie had her reasons and she knew that when they left here then everything would be okay. Her insecurities resurfaced to battle those thoughts. Marceline clenched her jaw, trying to stop her eyes from watering and her throat from aching. It was no use. She had only ever known heartbreak and why would this be any different? Her arm twitched when the warmth of another body grazed it. She turned her head to see Rainie leaning on the railing next to her.

"You know she didn't mean it," Rainie breathed.

"You don't have to be nice to me. I know you don't like me." Marceline's voice cracked under the weight of her own words.

"Don't get me wrong. You hurt my best friend, and I'll probably never forgive you for that... but Jake's right."

"Wait, what?"

"I'll support Bonnie in whatever she does. Even if that means ignoring my own reservations," Rainie looked at her and smiled, "but that doesn't mean I don't like you."

Marceline felt a wave of relief wash over her.

"I still want to strangle you though," Rainie giggled before leaving her standing there, unsure what to make of that comment.

* * *

><p>The movie marathon didn't last very long. One by one everyone dozed off, falling wherever they were. After deducing that she was the only one awake, Marceline turned off the television and laid her head down, fixating her gaze on the fibers in the carpet until her eyes adjusted. She heard shuffling before a figure crawled into the spot next to her, pulling the quilted blanket over itself. It turned over and through the darkness Marceline could see Bonnie staring back at her.<p>

"What?" Marceline faltered.

"I love you." Bonnie whispered. She leaned in and kissed Marceline softly before rolling over and backing into her. Bonnie reached for Marceline's hand and wrapped it around her, holding it to her chest. The girl's pink hair filled Marceline's nostrils with a hypnotic blend of lavender and vanilla. She greedily inhaled the scent until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Bonnie gawked at the daunting calendar date. She took a deep breath and slumped into her desk chair. Valentine's Day was proving to be more stress than she had anticipated and it was still a week away. Perhaps it would be practical to tackle this problem the same way she did all others - with research. She flipped open her laptop only to find a jewel cased CD had been nestling inside. In permanent marker a sloppy '2' had been jotted down. Under it was written "Ditto." An endearing grin quirked her mouth. She bit her lip, popping the CD into her computer's tray.<p>

_'What a dork.'_


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Today was going to be a good day. Bonnie would make certain of it. She held Marceline's shoulders and schlepped carefully through the park from the car lot. The couple netted a few smiles from passersby.

"Can I take off this blindfold now?" Marceline asked, her voice a mix of annoyance and excitement.

"No." Bonnie slapped away the hand reaching for the fabric. "We're almost there."

"Fine," Marceline mumbled. She made a melodramatic huff and crossed her arms over her chest for effect.

They stopped walking. Marceline could hear Bonnie whispering to someone in front of her. Two people. She recognized one of them as Jake, who apparently didn't understand how to properly whisper; however, she still couldn't make out what he was saying. She felt a waft of air as the others passed. Nimble fingers untied the handkerchief shielding her vision and pulled it away.

In front of her, Marceline saw a picnic table in a wooded clearing. It was set up with plastic plates and silverware. She stepped closer to get a better look. The table was situated to look over a babbling creek. The creek ran in a small valley, probably deep enough to swim in if the hills on either side weren't too steep to walk down. The plates set on the table had a delicious looking broccoli alfredo piled on top. There were disposable cups filled with a deep red liquid.

"Your food is going to get cold," Bonnie reminded as she circled around Marceline to take a seat at one of the benches.

Marceline was still awestruck, but she took a seat across from her anyway. "Bonnibel, how did you manage to put all this together?"

"It's a secret." Bonnie smiled. She placed a napkin in her lap and watched Marceline twirling noodles on her fork. "You're cute." Bonnie said, receiving one of her girlfriend's infamous smirks in reply.

Marceline had tried Bonnie's cooking before. It was always excellent, but it was clear that she put a lot of effort into making this lunch perfect. There were small touches added to the meal that brought out so much flavor. She savored each bite, suddenly curious about the mystery liquid. She set her fork down and took up the cup. It was the color of wine. It didn't quite smell like it, but the scent was bitter enough that she couldn't be sure. Marceline eyed it, swirled the liquid around, and took a sip.

"Is this cranberry juice?" Marceline couldn't help but laugh.

"It's 'crangrape' juice," Bonnie muttered sheepishly.

"It's okay." Marceline gave her foot a playful nudge under the table. "I just wasn't sure what to expect. You've got this romantic meal planned out and then there's... cranberry juice."

"You're such a butt." Bonnie rolled her eyes at the girl.

"It's _cute_," Marceline added. The look on Bonnie's face was priceless, Death could not be more intimidating if he tried.

* * *

><p>"I just realized I don't know your birthday," Bonnie said. She hated swinging, it gave her headaches, but Marceline saw a swing set on the playground and insisted that they absolutely <em>had<em> to give it a go.

"May fourth," Marceline yelled as she passed by. She had reached an impressive height, and Bonnie had to admit that she was adorable.

"That's during finals," Bonnie noted, "I'm going to do something really special for your birthday."

Marceline dragged her heels in the sand to slow herself; it took a few tries before she finally stopped. "You think you can put up with me until then?" She joked.

Bonnie gripped the swing ropes and twisted in her seat to look into her girlfriend's eyes. "Well," She bit her bottom lip, "I really do love you, and _maybe_ I want to be around for a very, very, very, very long time."

The smile faded from Marceline's face, and they sat in silence for a long time. Bonnie felt like she said something wrong. Relationships weren't her forte. She didn't know when it was okay to talk about these things, or if it was considered some kind of jinx. Not wanting to continue the distressing staring contest, she played with the frayed knot tied to the swing.

Marceline's cold fingers wrapped around Bonnie's hand. "I don't want you to say that unless you can guarantee you will be."

Bonnie kissed her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere, Marcy."

She didn't look convinced. Instead she sighed sadly and looked at the ground, still holding Bonnie's hand. "I had a boyfriend for a couple of years who said the same things. He hurt me a lot..."

"I'm not him though," Bonnie reassured. "I can't really just tell you to believe me. I know you've been through a lot, and that's okay. I'll just have to prove it to you. I'm not going anywhere." She was going to have to break down those walls and help Marceline rebuild her trust.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart." Bonnie stood up, giving Marceline's hand a tug. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day for Bonnie ended up lasting the entire weekend. They spent the last couple of days inside watching horrible romance movies and ordering take out. The time that Bonnie took to do homework, Marceline sat by her side playing her bass and singing. It was calming. Music had become Bonnie's sanctuary - where before she had only ever listened to the radio when she drove. It was not only the music that she adored. She found herself falling more in love with Marceline every day.<p>

_Maybe next semester we can move in together._ It was a thought Bonnie was seriously considering. She chewed on the end of her pen. Mondays never bothered her before, but now she had a reason to sleep in. Snuggling up to Marceline in her warm bed and waking up to soft kisses all over her face - Bonnie was starting to really dread Mondays indeed. She realized the boy seated next to her had been staring and she felt as if he could see what she was thinking. Bonnie's face reddened.

"I really like your shirt," He leaned in and whispered.

Bonnie looked down to see what he was talking about. She was running late this morning, and on the way out she grabbed the shirt closest to her and threw it on. She hadn't even realized that she was wearing Marceline's favorite band shirt.

"Thank you." She whispered back. When he looked away she took a subtle whiff of it. Marceline wasn't going to get her shirt back. Not so long as it smelled like her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oops. Valentine's Day was like two months ago.**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Bonnie frowned.

She thought that she had done better. She refreshed the computer page. Her marks were still there, glaring back at her. How had she let her grades slip?

Marceline stretched into a yawn beside her.

Bonnie heaved a sigh and ran a hand up and down Marceline's back. _She isn't going to like this..._

"Mm." Marceline opened her eyes slowly. "Morning, Bonnibel."

"It's four thirty in the afternoon, Marce."

Marceline must have seen the displeased look on Bonnie's face, because she shot up with a concerned one on her own. "Is everything okay?"

Bonnie stuck her tongue in her cheek. She watched Marceline for a moment before turning the computer towards her. "Look."

"Woah, Bonnibel. Your grades are amazing. Better than mine ever were."

Bonnie shook her head. "They aren't though. Normally they're better. Much better. My grades are slipping and I can't let that happen."

Marceline looked at her with worry.

"I think," Bonnie inhaled deeply. She wanted to choose the right words to avoid hurting her girlfriend's feelings, "Maybe I should stop staying over all the time."

Marceline frowned. Bonnie took her face in her hand and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"But I can still stay over here on the weekends. Just not everyday." She nodded to the pile of her clothes on the floor as if to prove her point.

Marceline scrunched up her nose. "Yeah, okay." She looked like a sad puppy, Bonnie thought.

"I'm not leaving you though. Don't you ever worry about that. The semester is halfway over. It'll just be until the summer and then we can spend all our time together." Bonnie didn't like the idea either, but she couldn't afford to have any distractions.

Marceline gave her a half smile and leaned into Bonnie's hand. "Are you still coming to my show? It's a weekday..."

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't?" Bonnie closed her laptop and let it slide into the floor. "Now help me get all my stuff together."

* * *

><p>Bonnie pushed past the crowd of people surrounding the stage. The Scream Queens were booking bigger venues lately, but their progress could hardly keep up with the noticeable increase in fans. Sweaty bodies everywhere - Bonnie grimaced. There was no way she was going to get a spot at the front. <em>You better be glad I love you, you big dork.<em> She settled into a spot in the middle of the crowd. Hopefully things wouldn't get too wild tonight.

These people, Bonnie learned after coming to so many of her girlfriend's shows, were not as bad as she first thought. They were a rowdy and impolite bunch, but they were nice in their own way. It was easier to melt into the crowd and enjoy the show now. Bonnie could be a different person when she was here and it was invigorating.

A peculiar lanky boy slunk into the spot next to her. "I like your shirt." He motioned to it with his beer bottle before taking a swig of the brown liquid. "Where'd you get one?"

Bonnie smiled. "It was my girlfriend's shirt. I kind of liberated it from her closet."

The guy chuckled. His hair was shaved into a mohawk, currently laying flat. "Sweet, a lesbo. That's a really rare band tee. Your girl is lucky."

Bonnie frowned a bit at the disrespectful comment, but she tried to look past it. He probably meant well. She looked down at her shirt. "Really? I didn't know that."

"Yeah. It's an old local band that my ex-girl and I used to go see. She has one of those." He shook his head in an attempt to flip his hair out of his eyes, but the tuft of white fell back into place.

"Oh. Is she here?" Bonnie figured these crowds stuck together.

"Yeah. On stage." He motioned with his almost empty beer bottle.

Bonnie followed his gaze. "Oh, Keila?"

He let out another small laugh. "No, Marceline."

Bonnie's stomach sank. He nudged her with his elbow. "So, how you know the band?"

She bit her lip. She didn't want to tell him that she was dating his ex - he might react poorly and cause a scene. "I'm... kind of friends with Marceline."

"She probably has a lot to say about me. Name's Ash."

"Bonnie." She watched her girlfriend on stage. "She hasn't said anything to me about you."

"Huh." He swallowed the last of his drink. "Good."

Bonnie had a hard time enjoying the rest of the show. She stood anxiously next to Ash, waiting for the set to end.

"What are you doing after this?" He leaned closer to her to speak over all the noise. The smell of alcohol on his breath made her sick.

"I'm going home. I've got school in the morning." She shouted, hoping he wouldn't stand so close.

"We should hang out sometime." He took the cue to speak louder.

"That sounds good, Ash." She saw the band leaving the stage in her peripheral vision. "But right now I've got to go."

She hurried off, hoping to lose him in the crowd. Bonnie found Marceline talking to an older man by the bar. He looked like he was in his mid-forties, and from his business attire and slicked back hair Bonnie guessed he didn't listen to this kind of music. She assumed he owned the establishment or something of the sort. Bonnie stood a few feet away from them, not wanting to intrude. She scanned the crowd hoping her girlfriend would finish her business before Ash found her again. She found him, and he was walking straight towards her. _Oh no. Please don't see me._

He did, of course. Ash flashed a toothy grin at her as he staggered over, and Bonnie found herself wanting to punch him square in the jaw. She promised herself it had nothing to do with him dating Marceline. He just rubbed her the wrong way.

"Bonnie. You forgot to give me your number." He swayed as he stood in front of her.

"Oh. I'm sorry Ash. I didn't want to lose my ride," she lied.

He took his keys off his belt loop and jingled them at her "I could have taken you."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you should be driving at all." She was tempted to take the keys. At least to keep him from hurting someone else.

"Aw. It's so sweet that you care about me." He stuffed his keys in the pocket of his skinny jeans and gave her a wink. "You know, you're pretty cute."

Bonnie felt her jaw clench. She had never wanted to hit someone with a chair so bad in her life. She felt arms wrap around her waist and a familiar scent fill the air. Marceline kissed her temple.

"Is this loser bothering you, Bonnibel?" There was rage in Marceline's voice.

Ash looked from Bonnie to Marceline and back again. He locked eyes with her. He looked hurt. "Kind of friends, huh?" He stood straight as if seeing his ex with this new girl was sobering.

Bonnie didn't know what to say. Thankfully, she didn't have to think much. Marceline took her hand and pulled her along, pushing past Ash with a huff. She glanced back at him. He didn't look after them.

* * *

><p>Calming Marceline down was harder than usual. Normally when she felt insecure Bonnie could just be reassuring and sweet, but she had never dealt with an angry Marce. She was thankful for that much. Marceline didn't want to talk about anything. Instead she stomped around the house slamming doors and grunting to herself. Marceline stormed through the kitchen and Bonnie grabbed her face, successfully stopping her, and kissed her. All her anger seemed to melt away. She pulled back and took a deep breath.<p>

"Better?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah." A smile crept over Marceline's face. "So, the guy I was talking to?"

Bonnie nodded.

"He wants to offer us a record deal."

Bonnie lit up. "Really? That's great, sweetie." She caressed Marceline's cheeks with her thumbs.

"I know. I'm so happy. I'll tell you all about it while I'm dropping you off," she nodded towards the wall clock. "If you still want to go?" She looked hopeful.

Bonnie didn't want to go. She wanted to stay and celebrate her girlfriend's success. "Sadly, I have school tomorrow."

Marceline gave a resigned sigh and grabbed her keys off of the kitchen counter. She was so excited in the car that Bonnie couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. There was something worrisome tugging on the back of her mind, but she didn't dare let it surface.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know how Ash found his way into this, but he's gone now. Let's all rejoice.**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Marceline mixed the cup of coffee at the condiment bar. Six sugars, a dash of cinnamon, and about an inch of cream - just the way Bonnie liked it. She carried the cup carefully over to their table. Bonnie didn't look up from her computer screen, even as Marceline slid the concoction across the table. The pink haired girl subconsciously picked up the cup and sipped at it. Today the Coffee Kingdom was mostly empty. Marceline was glad for that. With midterms on the horizon, people were leaving the little coffee shop to occupy the school's library. There was no caffeine, but they could study in groups without disturbing anyone else.

Marceline watched her for a moment, "Bonnibel?"

"Mmm?"

"The carnival's in town."

Bonnie finally peeled her eyes away from the screen to look at the girl. She raised her eyebrows, even though she knew where this was going.

"Maybe we could check it out tonight?"

"I have schoolwork, Marceline."

"Yeah, but we don't really get much time alone together anymore." Marceline added.

Bonnie reached across the table and took Marceline's hand in one of her own. She rubbed her thumb over it. "Sure, okay. I'd like that." She smiled. "I'm sorry I've been so busy lately. I just really want to pass my midterms and get this semester over with."

"It's okay." Marceline added a smile of her own. "I just miss spending time with you is all... That and you're going to work yourself sick if you don't take a break."

Bonnie stayed at the Coffee Kingdom until it closed, finishing all her homework and studying so that she could have a little time off that night. Maybe she _was_ working too hard. _Responsibility demands sacrifice._

* * *

><p>It felt good to be able to wear short sleeves again. The weather that night was nice enough to not need a jacket. The carnival was more fun than Bonnie remembered. They rode a few rides and got all the pent up restlessness out of their systems quickly enough. Marceline suggested they finish off the night by riding the ferris wheel like all cliche couples do. Bonnie fed Marceline cotton candy as they walked to the ride, laughing when she struggled to get the whole thing into her mouth.<p>

As they were passing a game stand, Marceline froze.

"What is it?" Bonnie looked around for any indication as to why Marceline stopped so suddenly.

"That." She stuck her hand out, pointing at one of the prizes.

Bonnie found what she was pointing at and held back a snicker. "Marceline, no. That's... That thing is hideous."

"I have to have it. It's adorable." Marceline ran up to the stand and slammed down a couple dollars.

Bonnie watched as she threw a ball at carefully stacked milk bottles. The first one missed. As well as the second one. With the third one she successfully knocked down all of the bottles. The attendant retrieved the prize that she pointed out - an ugly pink bear with long, skinny arms and legs. Bonnie hated the thing, but Marceline seemed to love it so much that she had to be happy for her.

"What are you going to name it?" Bonnie asked as they stood in line for the ferris wheel.

"Name it?" Marceline looked down at the bear. "I don't even know. I didn't think about it."

"Well," Bonnie looked at the ugly bear "did you have a pet growing up?"

"Yeah, Simon and I had a dog when I was little. We called him Hambo."

"For a dog? I would think a pig might be called that. Or something pink." Bonnie gestured at the bear. "That's pink."

Marceline grinned. "So he's called Hambo now. It's perfect."

Their turn to get on the ride came and they sat in one of the cars. Marceline draped her arm around Bonnie's shoulders and the younger girl rested her head on Marceline.

"You know," Bonnie started slowly "I've been thinking about something a lot lately."

"Hm?" Marceline looked down at her the best she could in the position they were in.

"Maybe when finals are done and everything we could move in together."

Marceline was quiet for a moment, which worried Bonnie, but she nodded. "I'd like that a lot."

Bonnie looked surprised, "Really?"

"We practically lived together for a month already. It's not like we can't handle it. I'd love it if you came and lived with me... Do you think Rainie would be upset?"

Bonnie shrugged. "She can get over it. I'd still visit her all the time. Besides, she wasn't very upset when I was staying with you all the time in the first place. She just reminded me to get my schoolwork done and that was it."

Marceline sat up in her seat, "Is that Emily and Finn?"

Bonnie spotted the young couple easily in the crowd. Finn looked really upset for some reason, and Emily looked angry. "I wonder what happened. Maybe we should go see if they're okay."

Marceline looked disappointed. "I don't really want to get in their business. This night was just for us, remember?"

Bonnie looked concerned. "I think something's really wrong, Marce. They're our friends. We should go check it out."

Marceline begrudgingly gave in. When they got off the ride they searched the fairgrounds. They eventually found Emily sitting on a bench crying to herself. Bonnie slid onto the bench next to her and picked her face up.

"Em, oh my Glob. Are you okay?"

The redhead sniffled and looked at the two older girls. "Finn and I just broke up."

Bonnie hugged her around the neck. The raven haired girl looked uncomfortable, but she sat down on the other side of Emily and rubbed her back.

"What happened?" Bonnie whispered. She couldn't believe what she heard. They were perfect together.

"I just got tired of it, I guess. I needed some time alone to think. I don't know how to explain it. I mean, I still love him." She curled up on the bench, hugging her legs to her chest. " I might have been too hard on him, because he left and now I don't have a ride home."

"Nonsense, Marceline and I can take you home." Bonnie looked over Emily to make sure it was okay with Marceline - she nodded.

"Okay." Emily stood up shakily. "Do you think you could take me home now? I don't really feel like being out."

* * *

><p>The ride home was mostly quiet. There were apologies from Emily for ruining the couple's night and Bonnie tried to assure her that it was nothing. Marceline didn't talk much except to tell Emily to have a good night when they dropped her off. Marceline wrote down her number for the girl in case she needed anything. On her way out of the car Emily thanked them for the ride.<p>

"Are you okay?" Bonnie put a hand on Marceline's leg. She didn't reply. Bonnie sighed inwardly. "I really hate when you get like this."

Marceline clenched her jaw and pulled into an empty church parking lot. She cut off the car and took Bonnie's hand in hers.

"Marce?" Bonnie tried to look her in the eyes, but she moved away. "Marceline, what's wrong?"

"I just really wanted to have this night to ourselves. I don't get to see you a lot and I'm about to start working in the studio on this album. Every time I do see you we're with your friends or you're busy."

"If we didn't help her then she'd be stuck there all night." Bonnie snapped.

"She could have literally called anyone, Bonnibel." Marceline looked at her finally, eyes hard.

Bonnie withdrew her hand. "Why are you being so selfish? I spend more time with you than you give me credit for."

"That's not the point, _Bonnie_." Marceline snarled, her voice full of venom.

Bonnie felt her stomach drop, but she barked back, "What _is_ the point then, Marceline?"

"The point is that you don't even give me the time of day anymore. You think you do, but you just sit there with your book or you're on your computer the whole time."

"I have to study. I still come see you because I love you and I want to be with you, but I have responsibilities."

"There's not a single person who studies as much as you do. It's starting to get annoying." Marceline glared at her with wet eyes.

"At least I'm not a dropout," Bonnie fumed.

Marceline gave her a look of disbelief. She started the car up again and they left. They didn't say a word to each other on the ride home, or when Bonnie got out at her dorm.

She didn't see or hear from Marceline for a week.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

"Um... Isn't that Marceline?"

Bonnie looked up. Finn was right. She could see Marceline clearly through the window of the Coffee Kingdom, even from the other side of the street. She was walking with a shorter girl. A redhead. _Emily?_

Bonnie turned to look at Finn. His face was pale and he looked like he might be sick. "Don't worry. I'm sure they're just comforting each other." She wanted to believe what she was saying, but she was feeling particularly pessimistic today. "Like we are. As friends." She added.

Finn blushed, but he didn't take his eyes off the two girls. "You don't think Marceline would..."

Bonnie shook her head and forced a laugh, although she was sure that he could tell how nervous she was. "Marceline would never. Emily's too young." Bonnie turned around to watch them again, but they had already vanished from view. She took a careful, long inhale of breath. _Marceline wouldn't... would she?_

Bonnie opened her textbook again. It was nice to have Finn around, but neither of them wanted to be there. It was just healthy practice to be out and with company. At least, when her friends went through a breakup or had a fight with their boyfriends that's how they handled it. She read and read again the same sentence in her book. Even though she knew in the back of her mind that Marceline wouldn't have moved on already, especially not with someone so much younger, seeing her with another girl was like torture.

Finn sat across from her, twiddling his thumbs. "Bonnie?"

She looked up. "Yes, Finn?"

"Do you maybe want to go out sometime?"

Bonnie closed her book. "Finn." She took his hands apart, forcing him to look up at her. "I'm still with Marceline. I think. Either way, I'm in love with her. It wouldn't feel right. Maybe Emily will come back, but dating me to make yourself feel better won't help at all. If you have any chance with her then it'll just make things worse for all of us if I said yes." She felt her eyes getting wet. It stung. "You're my friend and I love you, but I don't believe I could ever be in love with you."

He nodded and sat back in his chair. Finn was not as upset as Bonnie thought he would be. He looked like he had just gotten the worst news of his life - twice, but he was still there with her. She was at least glad for that.

* * *

><p>Marceline dropped Emily off at school that morning. Normally she would carpool with Finn, but since they'd broken up he'd become clingy and Emily wanted to avoid him as much as possible. Marceline didn't mind giving her a ride to school every morning - and she had to admit, she had a lot of fun with the spunky little redhead.<p>

A yawn crept over her. Coffee would be nice, but she couldn't go to her favorite cafe. There was a big chance she'd run into Bonnibel there, and Marceline wasn't ready for that yet. She finally settled on going to a donut shop in the middle of town. The coffee wasn't the best (it had grounds in it most of the time and was too weak for Marceline's standards), but the donuts made up for the sub par caffeine.

She sat in the corner of the shop with her small styrofoam cup of black coffee in one hand and a frosted donut covered in sugary confetti in the other. _Grod, I love sprinkles on my donuts._ The sweet treat took her mind off a lot of things. Partly because she was enjoying herself and not thinking about anything for once; and partly because she was pondering how they made sprinkles so tasteless, yet so delicious.

There was a horrible screeching sound as the chair beside her scraped against the tiled floor. Marceline jumped. She turned to see who made the terrible, distracting noise.

"You're up early," the pink haired girl noted as she sat down.

Marceline felt her stomach drop about ten feet. She figured this would be the last place she'd ever see her girlfriend... _Ex-girlfriend? I don't even know._

"Let me guess. You took Emily to school?" Bonnie looked furious, and though now was not the time - if someone had asked Marceline later she would say that Bonnibel was cute when she was angry.

"How did you know?"

"Finn saw you two. He sent me a text because it upset him. He thinks the reason that you were with her so early in the morning is because you two are sleeping together or something." Bonnie's features softened, and Marceline could tell she was hurting. "Are you...?"

Marceline didn't answer. She couldn't answer. If she told Bonnibel why they had been hanging out so much then there was no point to anything. Apparently she hesitated for too long though, because Bonnie's face returned to one of anger.

"So you are." She looked disgusted. "That's really pathetic, Marceline. She's young."

The implications made the raven haired girl want to scream. However, to keep from making a big scene, she gritted her teeth together. "It's none of your business what I do with my _friends_." She emphasized the last word, hoping it would get the point across. It took all her willpower not to blow up at Bonnibel. Marceline stormed out the door, discarding her trash as she went. If she stayed around any longer she might have said something she'd regret.

"Marceline." Bonnie called after her. To her dismay, Bonnie wouldn't let her leave. She cut Marceline off at her car, standing in front of the driver side door. "Don't leave. I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Then can we please just talk?" Bonnie pleaded.

"I want to. I just don't think either of us are in the right place to talk about this."

"Please tell me you're not seeing Emily." Tears were streaking down Bonnie's face.

"I'm not." Marceline answered quickly, a little disturbed by the thought. "We're just friends."

Bonnie nodded. She felt bad for accusing them of anything. Bonnie slid her arms around the tall girl's waist and buried her head in Marceline's shoulder. She expected this to be the end of all their problems so everything could just go back to normal. She felt less sure of herself when the other girl didn't hug her back. She just stood there. Bonnie let go and watched solemnly as Marceline got in her car and left.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was still getting used to being home on a Saturday. <em>Home.<em> Her mind gave a cynical laugh. Her dormitory didn't feel like home anymore. She turned over to plant her face into the pillow. She hadn't gotten out of bed yet, even though she'd been up for a few hours. Rainie's eyes bore into her.

"What?" Bonnie asked, muffled by the pillow.

"Aren't you going to Marceline's tonight?" Rainie asked.

Bonnie didn't know what to say. She hadn't told Rainie about the fight she had, either one, and she didn't want to give her roommate any more fuel to hate Marceline in case they got back together. "No," Bonnie finally replied. "She's busy this weekend... Studio stuff."

"Well, alright. I hope everything's alright." It was evident Rainie knew she was lying, but that was the end of that. "Can you come to the Coffee Kingdom with me tonight?"

"Why?"

"Please?" Rainie begged.

"Fine. Fine." Bonnie rolled her eyes and pulled the covers over her head. "Whatever."

* * *

><p>The Coffee Kingdom was packed when they got there. Through the window Bonnie could tell that all the people had one thing in common - they were all her friends. People she knew from high school, college friends, classmates. This couldn't be a coincidence. Some of the people still lived in her hometown. They wouldn't have come to this particular coffee shop for no reason. Rainie opened the door and held it for Bonnie. She could see at the front of the building - Marceline and Emily, holding a cake with 'Happy Birthday' written in frosting on it. Just as she walked through the door everyone in the building yelled "Surprise."<p>

And Bonnie was surprised. She looked around at all her smiling friends. Then at Marceline.

"I'm sorry," Marceline started. "I'm sorry for making you feel like you had to sacrifice anything for me. We can work around your schedule. I don't even care anymore how often I see you, just as long as I _do_ see you. I learned that these past two weeks. I love you, Bonnibel Beckmann. I'm sorry I'm a wad sometimes."

Bonnie was dumbfounded. Not only had she forgotten her own birthday in all this mess, but as an apology for the fight, her girlfriend had thrown a huge surprise party for her. She wasn't seeing Emily like Finn thought. Emily was helping Marceline plan the party. She threw her arms around Marceline's neck in a tight hug, and this time, she returned it.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

20 didn't feel any different. She had the same face. The same hair, which desperately needed to be dyed again. She was still young and still in college. Bonnie didn't feel any change, but she was going to make things different on her own. She knew she _had_ neglected her relationship with Marceline, and maybe possibly spent less time with her friends than she should have... but this year started with the love of her life and she was determined to keep things that way. With finals two weeks away she should be studying, but she decided to take a week off and spend it with Marceline.

Bonnie rolled over to look at the dark haired girl. She slept so soundly. Sometimes Bonnie wondered how she could be so lucky. Marceline deserved someone who could pay attention to her like she needed, yet she herself made the sacrifice to stay with Bonnie despite how she put other responsibilities first. It bothered Bonnie to no end, and she wanted to prove to Marceline that she could put the books down every now and then and just have fun. She kissed Marceline on the forehead and smiled as the other girl slowly opened one eye.

Marceline yawned and pulled Bonnie to her, smothering Hambo between them. She rested her head on Bonnie's chest, shutting her eyes again. "Can we just stay in bed all day?"

Bonnie considered it for a long time. Finally she shook her head. As tempting as it was, she had planned to do something special with her last day off. Besides, more than once this week they slept in late - getting up finally to eat when they couldn't stop laughing at the desperate echoes coming from their stomachs.

Marceline made a pouty face at her.

"You're cute." Bonnie sighed and kissed her nose. "But I think I have a better idea."

"What's that?" Marceline cocked her head to the side curiously.

"Well," Bonnie started, trying to come up with something as she went.. "I think we could go get some breakfast."

Marceline hummed in agreement, waiting for her to go on.

"And then maybe a movie."

Marceline smiled brightly. "Like our first date?"

"Hardly a date. Finn and Emily were there and if you recall I still found you quite insufferable at the time."

Marceline laughed. "Sure. I'll believe that as soon as you do."

Bonnie's face flushed, and then with a hopeful heart she added, "Maybe we could make it a date this time?"

Marceline's affirmation was clear, although it was a simple kiss. Followed by another. And another.

* * *

><p>Going back to studying was going to be hard, but she wasn't going to let that dampen her spirits. Over the week they spent together Marceline was finally opening up to her. Trusting her. She put all her feelings on the table and Bonnie was not going to let her down. <em>Just one more week...<em> She thought, watching Marceline stare up at the clouds in the grass beside her. _Then it can be like this every day._

"That one looks kind of like a frog." Marceline pointed into the sky. Bonnie couldn't see it. She wasn't unimaginative, but -

"That one looks like a cloud. And so does that one. What a surprise! They all do." She smirked, satisfied when her girlfriend shot her a look.

"I'm going to miss you a lot," Marceline changed the subject. "Are you sure we can't see each other at all?"

Bonnie curled up next to her, affectionately bopping her on the nose with a finger. "Yes, I'm sure. We'll get through it just fine though." She could tell that Marceline didn't really feel any better about it. "I'll miss you too. It's just for this week. You'll be busy with music anyway. You have that big meeting too."

Marceline smiled and nodded, although Bonnie could tell that it wasn't sincere. She felt bad.

"Marceline."

She looked up.

"Don't you dare forget about me," Bonnie teased. The older girl laughed.

"What do you mean? Why would I?"

"You might get tired of waiting for me this week. Don't you dare go off with any redheads and scare me again." To make sure Marceline knew she was joking, Bonnie stuck her tongue out.

"Don't be a butt. I could never forget you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Apologies for the short chapter, but I'm thoroughly convinced I'll have a lot to write for the next one.**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Bonnie sighed and pulled the noisy equipment from her pocket. Marceline was calling her. Again. She ignored the call and started typing out a text message before being interrupted mid-sentence by another call. Deciding that Marceline would relentlessly call until she answered, Bonnie did just that.

"Marceline. We talked about this."

"I know, Bonnibel... But there's so-"

"No. Marceline. After this week is over we can talk about everything. I love you." and with that, Bonnie hung up. She turned her phone off and hid it under her pillow. She hated herself for it, but she knew if she gave in to Marceline now she would never get any work done. _It's just for this week. Just for finals._ She reassured herself.

Her roommate watched curiously from the other side of the room. She closed the book she had been studying. "Bonnie."

She grunted in reply and looked over at Rainie.

"She'll be okay." Rainie smiled weakly, and Bonnie knew she wasn't convinced of it herself. Rainie thought that Marceline's insecurity was unhealthy for Bonnie. Maybe she was right, but after this week Bonnie would help Marceline build herself up. That was the plan. She had already shown so much progress in the last week.

* * *

><p>The blaring of an alarm brought the pink haired girl out of her slumber. She shot up, wiping the drool from her mouth and running to gather her clothes. A quick shower and a breakfast later, she was ready for the day. Delighted to see she still had time to study, she settled down into her desk chair with her notes.<p>

She furrowed her eyebrows at her drool stained papers. The wet spot rendered them mostly useless. Bonnie studied what she could from her notes, absentmindedly pulling her phone from under her pillow and cutting it on. She prepared herself for the worst after how she reacted to Marceline the night before. To her surprise, there was only one text left for her.

_'Bonnibel, I need to talk to you about the meeting I had with Mr. Sinclair at the record company. Take your time, but please get back to me soon.'_

She considered replying, but noting the time she decided against it and shoved her phone in her pocket. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door for her first exam.

* * *

><p>Bonnie sighed happily as she sat down on the bed back in her dorm. Her first instinct was to call Marceline and tell her all about her morning and how she was confident she passed her last final. She hesitated, recalling the night before.<p>

_"Marceline. Stop calling me." Bonnie shouted into the receiver, louder than she meant to._

_The girl on the other end of the line was quiet for a moment before calmly saying, "Bonnibel, we need to talk."_

_The first thing that ran through Bonnie's mind only made her angrier, "Are you really breaking up with me because I take a lot of pride in passing?"_

_"What? No, that's not what -"_

_"Responsibility demands sacrifice, Marceline. At some point you're going to have to learn that sometimes we have to put other obligations over relationships."_

_Marceline was quiet._

_"I love you and I still want to be with you, but I also plan on having a successful career. You can call me back when you respect my wishes."_

Bonnie's happy demeanor faded. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in them. Rainie wasn't home yet, and there wasn't much keeping her from running back to Marceline... but she didn't even know what to say. She had never been more disappointed in herself before now. Bonnie scrolled through the pictures of her and Marceline together, hoping to quell the pang in her chest. It only made her miss Marceline even more.

The door opened so quietly that Bonnie didn't notice her roommate step in. Not until her voice broke the silence, making the bookworm's heart rate shoot through the roof.

"I figured you'd have taken a break since it's your girlfriend's birthday and all."

Bonnie cocked her head to the side. Was it Marceline's birthday? Surely Bonnie would have realized beforehand. She glanced at her phone to confirm the date and her previously panicked heart stopped completely. She had been so caught up with her studies that she completely forgot. Quickly, she excused herself and stepped out into the hall to call Marceline. There was no answer the first time she called. The second time, however, Marceline deliberately ignored the call. _I guess I deserved that. _She considered leaving a voice mail or calling again, but she decided she would be the bigger person and fix her own problems.

* * *

><p>After borrowing Rainie's car keys, Bonnie headed to Marceline's house. She found Marceline's car and another in the driveway. The thoughts that surged through her mind were not good ones. Bonnie shakily knocked on the door. There was no response. She leaned against the door and put her ear to it. There was not a noise through the house that she could tell. Bonnie fished the spare key out from inside the fake flood light and braced herself. She was confused, however, when the house was completely empty.<p>

The rest of the day she spent scouring all of their favorite spots together for some kind of clue. She even went to the bars that Marceline frequented with her friends. Things were beginning to look hopeless. Feeling defeated, Bonnie plopped down on a bar stool. She hid her face in her hands, losing herself in thought until there was a loud thump in front of her. She peeked between her fingers to find a bottle of beer planted in front of her.

The bartender shoved his thumb behind him. "S'from that guy."

Bonnie followed the imaginary line to whoever he was motioning towards. A familiar figure lifted his own bottle in salutations. She nodded and forced a weak smile before taking a swig from the bottle. _This is disgusting. How does Marceline do it?_ A lanky guy slipped into the seat beside her.

"Hey Ash. Thanks for the drink," She said, barely above a whisper.

"It's no problem." He seemed to realize that something was wrong, and rubbed his hand back and forth across her back. "Wanna talk about it?"

Bonnie shook her head, although she still contemplated the offer. She wanted to talk to someone, anyone, and she was a little put off that the person she found comfort in was _Ash_ of all people. They shared a long, comfortable silence together before Bonnie confided in him.

"Marceline's gone."

"Hard, isn't it?" Ash met her eyes. There was sincerity in his dark eyes.

She went back to staring at her bottle. She scraped at the label with her thumbnail, telling him all about how she selfishly pushed Marceline away.

"Are you going to wait for her?" Ash asked.

"What do you mean? I don't know if she even wants me anymore. I don't even know where she went."

"Wait. She didn't tell you?"

Bonnie shook her head and looked at him with furrowed brows, hoping he'd have the answers she needed.

"Yeah. My friend Deck, his dad is The Scream Queens' band manager, said they left for a national tour just this morning."

She wasn't sure if it was the shock of the news or the alcohol, but she found herself leaving Ash to run to the restroom.

* * *

><p>Bonnie didn't know what brought her back to this place. This place was oozing with painful reminders. She walked through the house, running her fingers over things. Her memories replayed in her head, triggered by the abandoned furniture. Her feet lead her to Marceline's room. She curled into the bed, pulling the covers over her head and let herself cry. When her body ran dry and she came to a sputtering stop, she noticed for the first time the hideous stuffed bear under the covers with her. Bonnie pulled Hambo into her arms. She found a new source of hurt inside - just as quickly as Marceline had entered her life, she was gone.<p> 


	20. Chapter Twenty

**A/N: The song in this chapter is called "Scene Four - Don't You Ever Forget About Me" by Sleeping With Sirens.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to go back today? It's only the first day."<p>

"I'm sure, Dad. Besides, they still take attendance." Bonnie smiled wearily. She had spent the summer with her father. After her parent's divorce he moved closer to Bonnie's school so that she could live off campus this year. There were too many memories still lingering. Places she couldn't visit without feeling ill. It was for the best. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door, walking briskly towards Jake's apartment. Since she couldn't have Bonnie as a roommate anymore, Rainie moved in with her boyfriend. Thankfully their apartment was only a couple of blocks away from where Bonnie now lived.

* * *

><p>The door was unlocked. It always was. Jake had an open door policy - if his friends needed shelter at any time they were welcome to come in. Bonnie always thought it was short-sighted on his part. The town wasn't known for crime or anything, but it was silly not to consider their own safety.<p>

Bonnie shrugged the thought off, dropping her bag by the door. She could hear muffled chattering coming from the dining room. As she neared, however, the conversation stopped. When she rounded the corner and found her friends at the round table they greeted her cheerfully, glad to finally see her out of her room for once. Bonnie seated herself down between Emily and Jake.

"Hey Bonnie. Mind if I use you as a pillow?" Without waiting for a reply Emily leaned against her, propping her feet up on Finn's lap. Over the summer the two youngest of the group got back together. It was nice to see them happy again... but it hurt. It hurt because of jealousy. And it hurt because there was a part of Bonnie who hated herself for being jealous.

Bonnie took a proffered cookie from Rainie who had a plate of the lot in front of her. "So what were you guys talking about?" She hoped to ease them back into the conversation she interrupted.

They were uncharacteristically quiet when she asked, expressions unreadable. Beside her, Emily tensed. She caught Jake and Rainie exchanging a look. It was uncomfortable on every level.

"I'm going to join drum line." Finn gave Bonnie a toothy smile, obviously trying to change the subject.

"That's good." She muttered. There was no doubt that they were talking about her. She wasn't sure what about though. She had been a recluse for the past few months. There wasn't much to say. Or maybe that was it. Maybe they were staging some sort of intervention. She gave Rainie an intense look. Her best friend couldn't hide anything from her.

But Rainie just stared stoically back at her. Something was definitely going on... she didn't know if she really cared. She just wanted her friends to stop being weird around her.

Even Jake was quiet. Brutally honest Jake who had told her a month before that she was being self-destructive by locking herself away. Who had tried to give her a speech about letting things go. If something was on his mind he usually talked about it. Bonnie soon forgot about the awkwardness of the situation when she realized the time. She scrambled to shove another cookie in her mouth and dragged Rainie by an arm out the door.

* * *

><p>Bonnibel Beckmann was a junior in college. Nothing new or exciting. Just another boring, miserable year studying day in and day out. Although, there was a time when things were different. When things were fun and exciting. Every day was a new adventure. That was a different time. When Bonnie hadn't selfishly pushed away everything she loved. She took her life for granted. And she lost everything.<p>

_It's been eight months._

Rainie's car cut across town like a bat out of hell. She still seemed tense, and of course Bonnie was curious to know what in Glob's name was going on, but she didn't have the energy to force it out of the girl. They made small talk during the car ride and Bonnie was glad Rainie hadn't tried to drown out the silence with the radio. She no longer found salvation in music. She no longer listened to the curiously numbered CDs. They gathered dust in a shoe box on her shelf. They haunted her with memories, but she still couldn't bear to part with them. As much as she wanted to.

* * *

><p>"Just come tonight. Please?" Jake pleaded. He gave his best puppy dog eyes. It should be illegal to be that cute.<p>

"Fine." Bonnie crossed her arms. She hadn't set foot inside the Coffee Kingdom since she helped Jake build a permanent stage for open mic nights.

"It'll be good for you, I think." Jake looked satisfied with himself. "Anyways. I'll see you tonight. Don't be late. Love you." He gave Bonnie a hug and left her to her books.

She didn't want to go. She didn't know why she agreed. _Oh, right. Puppy eyes._ She scolded herself and laid her head down on the cold library table. She could have used her homework as an excuse - two weeks into school and she already had to write three research papers. It was like her teachers hated her already. She shouldn't have agreed. She didn't _want_ to go... but, a voice somewhere in her head told her she _needed_ to.

* * *

><p>Bonnie arrived at the Coffee Kingdom at around 7:15. There was already a small crowd watching someone play on stage. A freckle faced teenager with a guitar. She pushed the door open and walked over to her friends at the counter.<p>

"Glad you could make it, Bonnie," Rainie whispered. She sat atop the counter, kicking her feet back and forth.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Jake gave her a warm smile.

"No." Bonnie yawned. "Okay, maybe. Just a coffee though."

"What flavor? And how much milk do you get again?"

"None. Just black."

Rainie and Jake looked at her incredulously. She just waited. When Jake saw she wasn't joking he moved to make her coffee, mumbling something about 'when you think you know someone'.

She leaned against Rainie for support, lazily hugging her. Behind her she could hear clapping. Then shifting around as the teen stepped down from the stage and another musician made their way to the microphone. There was a roaring applause. It didn't die down until the music had already started. An upbeat melody. She hadn't heard it before, yet there was something tugging at the back of her mind. Something familiar.

"Here's your coffee." Jake sat a cup down in front of her.

_The hardest thing I'd ever do,_

_Is say goodbye and walk slowly away from you._

She froze.

_But I'll do it._

_And after all this time I shared with you,_

_it seems unfair to leave with nothing more than blank stares._

It couldn't be. She was dreaming. She had to be.

_But I'll do it._

_If it's for the best then I wish you well._

_If it helps to say our life was a living hell -_

Bonnie turned around slowly. Afraid that if she moved too fast she'd wake herself up.

_Well, then do it._

_Then do it._

_Then do it._

She stared at the singer in disbelief. Her body felt like it was floating now. This was too surreal for her mind to handle.

_Don't you ever forget about me._

_When you toss and turn in your sleep_

_I hope it's because you can't stop thinking about_

_the reasons why you close your eyes._

_I haunt your dreams at night_

_so you can't stop thinking about me._

_Don't stop thinking about me._

Her feet moved on their own. Taking careful steps towards the stage.

_Do you really think you could see this through -_

_put on a smile and wear it for someone new?_

_Don't you do it._

_'Cause I know I'm not the easiest one to love,_

_but every ounce I had_

_I invest in you._

_But no one said love's not for taking chances._

_So don't you ever forget about me._

_When you toss and turn in your sleep_

_I hope it's because you can't stop thinking about_

_the reasons why you close your eyes._

_I haunt your dreams at night_

_and so you can't stop thinking about me._

She was numb now. She couldn't feel the tears streaming down her face. Her heart was beating fast, racing her to the stage.

_Will you take me back in the morning_

_if I promise to never act this way again?_

_Oh, oh._

_'Cause I'm so bad at being lonely,_

_but I don't know how._

_I don't know how._

_So don't you ever forget about me._

_Don't you ever forget about me._

_Don't you ever forget about me._

_When you toss and turn in your sleep_

_I hope it's because you can't stop thinking about_

_the reasons why you close your eyes._

_I haunt your dreams at night_

_so you can't stop thinking about me._

_Just close your eyes._

Marceline put her guitar down as Bonnie reached the stage.

_And fall asleep tonight._

The singer took her hand and pulled her on stage. Their lips were on each other's faster than Bonnie could register what was happening. She tangled her hands in Marceline's hair in an attempt to pull her closer. Then she cried until her eyes were bloodshot, the crowd long forgotten.

When Bonnie finally grasped that this was indeed real she blurted the first thing that came to mind, "Don't you dare leave me ever again."

"I won't." Marceline pulled away, digging her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket. "I did a lot of thinking though. And I talked to all your friends. And your dad."

Bonnie was confused now, she wasn't sure if she should be worried. "About what?"

Marceline went to kneel down, pulling something out of her jacket. Before she could say anything though Bonnie screamed, "Yes!" and tackled her to the floor.

The crowd cheered.

_The End._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you guys for coming on this crazy new journey with me. I quite enjoyed it... and since it was so much fun I've decided to do it again. I've got a couple things I've been working on for a while now. Not sure when they'll be done; but here's to the future, yeah?**

**Cheers.**


End file.
